Life Changes
by Mr. JRyan
Summary: Future ConsequencesxFight For SurvivalxLife Changes Trilogy. Sam and Dean thought that Anna was out of their lives… Well, she’s coming back in a big way. SamOC SamxDeanxFluff
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Though I do own Anna... Always and forever, bitches! xP

**Title**: Life Changes

**Chapter Title**: Chapter One

**Set After**: Fight For Survival (One Month Later)

**Summary**: Future Consequences/Fight For Survival/Life Changes Trilogy. Sam and Dean thought that Anna was out of their lives… Well, she's coming back in a big way.

**Warnings**: Typos, most likely… I type fast and don't look back… sorry!

* * *

**_RING, RING_**

Dean groaned, rolling over in his bed. He looked at the motel clock, shutting his eyes tightly. Seven in the morning. He was going to kill whoever was calling him. He rolled over and looked at Sam's bed, groaning in annoyance when the phone didn't even seem to faze his brother's sleeping. Dean grabbed his cell phone, bringing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dean! It's Anna!"

Dean narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Anna? What the hell are you doing calling? And why so damn early?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but it's ten here," Anna said on the other side of the phone, seeming disinterested in the time. "I have some news. Are you sitting down?"

Dean looked down on the bed; he was laying down. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

"I'm pregnant."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Good for you. Why do we care?"

"Sam's the father."

Dean's eyes went wide, and he quickly jumped off his bed. "Anna, I'll call you back." He threw the phone on his bed and jumped on his brother's bed, on top of Sam. "Sam, wake up so I can beat your ass from here to New York!"

Sam's eyes had popped open when Dean jumped on him, all his breath quickly leaving his body. "Can't… breathe…" He pushed Dean off, sitting up. "What did I do now?"

"You slept with Anna!" Dean yelled, grabbing his brother and pulling him off the bed.

Sam's eyes widened a bit, but he remained cool. "How did you know that?"

"Anna told me," Dean said, crossing his arms.

"Why?" Sam asked, sitting down on the bed slowly.

"Because she's pregnant," Dean said, narrowing his eyes at his little brother.

"Dean, that's not funny," Sam said, laughing slightly.

"Who's trying to be funny?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows, giving his brother a slight glare.

"I'm gonna be sick," Sam said, quickly running towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"That's Anna's job, I'm sure," Dean said, following his brother. He stopped at the door, leaning against it. "Sam, we had an agreement!"

"And what was that?" Sam asked from inside the bathroom.

"You promised me you wouldn't have kids until you were my age!" Dean yelled. "How the hell do you expect to raise a kid while we're on the road? Huh?"

Sam opened the door quickly, causing Dean to stumble back a bit. Sam caught his brother, then walked past him. "Like I planned this."

Dean stared after Sam, shaking his head slightly. "Look, I know you didn't plan it. I just thought you had enough sense to be careful."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Sam asked, facing his brother slowly.

"I never said that," Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Fine, it was a mistake. But it's a _big_ mistake, Sam!"

"I know that!" Sam yelled, sitting down on his bed. He sighed, looking down at the ground and shaking his head. "I know that."

Dean sighed, walking over to his brother. He sat down next to him, pushing him playfully. "Hey, it's going to be okay, alright?"

Sam looked up at Dean, shaking his head. "No it's not, Dean."

"Sure it will be," Dean said, grinning. "I'll make."

"You can't control everything," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"I can try," Dean said, shrugging, his grin fading. The two sat in silence for a moment, thinking. Dean then spoke up again. "What do you want to do?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Go back to Anna, I guess."

Dean nodded. "Yeah… That'd be good."

"Guess that means we're splitting up," Sam said softly, looking down at the ground.

"Like hell we are," Dean said, rolling his eyes. "I'm going with you."

Sam smiled slightly, looking over at Dean. He then leaned over, resting his head on his big brother's shoulder. This action caught Dean off guard, but, after a moment of hesitating, he wrapped an arm around his little brother's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Thanks," Sam said softly.

"Don't worry, Sam, we'll figure this out," Dean whispered before kissing the top of Sam's head. "I promise."

* * *

"Sam, you go pay for the gas, I'm gonna fill the car up," Dean said as he stopped at a gas station between where they were and where they were going.

"How do you know we're headed in the right direction?" Sam asked as they stepped out of the car.

Dean shrugged. "I check where the number came from. Easy. Plus, I called Anna back and she told me where she now lives."

"It's only been a month. She's already moved?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey, guess the demon freaked her out," Dean said, shrugging. "She moved to the other side of the country."

Sam shook his head, smirking, before walking into the store, pulling his wallet out as he did.

Dean watched his little brother, then pulled out his cell phone, quickly dialing his father's number, at the same time filling up the tank with gas. He waited a moment before it went to the message. Dean sighed, rolling his eyes. John really needed to learn how to pick up his phone.

"Dad, it's me, Dean. Um… Sam got into a bit of trouble… With a chick… Yeah, he kind of got her pregnant… Look, you weren't always a great father to Sam, you know? Maybe you could make up for it with his kid? He won't admit it, but he really needs you right now. Can you at least call back? If not we're going to be in Charlotte, North Carolina. That's where the girl lives." Dean hesitated for a moment before hanging up.

As Dean stuck the phone in his pocket Sam walked out of the store, over to the car. Dean put up the nozzle and climbed inside.

"Alright, off to see Anna… again," Dean said, nodding. "Let's just hope that Jess doesn't find out."

"Funny," Sam said sarcastically, smirking over at his brother.

"I try," Dean said, shrugging. He smirked back at his brother before pulling onto the road.

* * *

"Hey, ya'll!"

Dean and Sam climbed out of Dean's car, walking towards Anna's new house. The aforementioned was walking down the walkway towards them, her arms spread wide. She captured Sam, hugging him tightly.

"Did you just say 'ya'll'?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

Anna grinned, shrugging. "I was just testing it out." When Sam stared at her, she nodded. "Yeah, I don't like it too much, either."

Sam smiled, but it quickly faded when they pulled apart and Anna rested a hand on her stomach, looking down at it. "So… it's really true?"

"Yup, it's true," Anna said, nodding. "So, what do you think, Daddy?"

"Well, _Uncle Dean_ thinks Daddy should have just a _bit_ more time to process this," Dean said, walking past the two, carrying their bags.

"Dean, I can get mine," Sam said quickly, reaching for his bag.

Dean shook his head, pulling away from his brother. "Stay with Anna. Talk," he said before heading towards the door.

"Trying to avoid me already?" Anna asked, crossing her arms.

"What? No, I --"

Anna smiled, shaking her head. "Take a chill pill, dude. I was just messin with ya. C'mon." She took Sam's hand and led him into the house. Sam looked around. It was actually a pretty cozy little two story she had here. "So, Dean, are you dropping off or staying?"

"Staying," Dean said, staring at her like she was insane. He set the bags down on the couch, looking around. "Who decorated this place, your grandma?"

Anna hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Actually, yes. She's in an old folks home right now, but this is her house; she said I could stay here. And these," she said, walking over to the couch and picking up the bags, "need to go upstairs."

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean quickly grabbed the bags from her. "You're pregnant. Which means you can't carry heavy stuff. You don't want to know what I'd do to you if you hurt my niece or nephew."

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Anna asked, crossing her arms.

Dean shrugged, raising his eyebrows. "Sure."

Anna grabbed the bags and handed them to Sam before grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him into the kitchen. "First you're all 'I must kill Sam' and now you're all 'Yay, I'm gonna be an uncle'? How does that work, pretty boy?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm still pissed at Sam, but it's called being supportive. He's scared; I'm being strong for the both of us."

"Fair enough," Anna said, shrugging.

"Dean! You may want to get over here!" Sam yelled from the living room.

* * *

**Haley**: Hehe…

**Dean**: What the hell happened?

**Haley**: **_Shrug_**. I don't know. I guess you'll just have to wait and find out tomorrow.

**Dean**: If Anna lives that long. I take that back. If _you_ live that long.

**Haley**: Yes, yes, Anna is now my beta-reader. She reads all the chappies before I put them up… and she's yelling at me about the next chapter and what just happened. Sometimes I'll give her spoilers and tell her, but this time I'll make her wait it out. **_Evil grin_**. Anyway, check for updates! ; )


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Though I do own Anna... Though she wishes the WB did… so she could meet Jensen Ackles.

**Title**: Life Changes

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Two

**Set After**: Fight For Survival (One Month Later)

**Summary**: Future Consequences/Fight For Survival/Life Changes Trilogy. Sam and Dean thought that Anna was out of their lives… Well, she's coming back in a big way.

**Warnings**: Typos, most likely… I type fast and don't look back… sorry!

* * *

"Dean! You may want to get over here!" Sam yelled from the living room.

Dean and Anna looked at each other before quickly walking out of the kitchen, into the living room. There stood Sam… John next to him.

"So, you're the girl that's going to make my son a father, huh?" John asked, walking over to Anna. "Aren't you a little young?"

"I'm eighteen," Anna said, looking offended. "Aren't you a little _old_?"

John smirked slightly, looking back at Sam. "She's got spunk. I like her."

Anna crossed her arms, looking John up and down. "So you're Sam and Dean's dad? Wow, to be honest I though you'd be, like, some ex-supermodel dude… They must've gotten their looks from their mother."

"Okay, Anna, I think it's time you take a nap or something," Sam said quickly, walking over to her.

"But I'm not tired," Anna said, looking a bit confused. She stared at Sam. "Actually, I'd like to get to know your dad more."

"Anna, honey, if you get to know my dad anymore today then our child won't be born… because he'll find some excuse to murder you," Sam said quietly, smiling at her.

"I was just making friendly conversation," Anna said, waving it off.

"Well, if that's friendly I'd hate to see you in a bad mood," John said, smirking slightly.

"It's not pretty. Believe me," Dean said, nodding, causing Anna to hit him.

"Well, Mr. Winchester, are you going to stay with us?" Anna asked, now putting on a polite host smile.

"Doubt it," Sam said, looking down at the ground.

John looked a bit hurt. "Sam --"

Sam shrugged, looking up at his father. "What, it's true. You haven't been there _once_ in the past six months. We were at home and you didn't come to help. And now suddenly you're here? Why?"

"Because Dean called me! He told me you needed me!" John said, throwing up his hands in surrender. Bending down, he grabbed his bag. "But if you don't want me here --"

"He what?" Sam asked slowly. He turned to his brother. "You what?"

"Sam, don't pull that," Dean said, rolling his eyes. "As much as I want to help you there's only so much I can do. Dad's a father, obviously. He can help. He can teach you."

"Teach me what? How to abandon my family?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. "No thanks."

"Yeah, you've already got that down, don't you?" Dean suddenly asked, crossing his arms. He glared a bit at his brother. "Why don't you cut him some slack, alright? He's been gone for six months. You were gone for two years."

"Leave," Sam said suddenly, looking between his brother and his father.

Dean quickly uncrossed his arms, looking both shocked and hurt. "What?"

"You heard me," Sam said, looking over at him. "Both of you need to leave."

"Sam --"

"Go!" Sam yelled. He stormed over to the door and held it open. "Now. Just go."

"No," Dean said, crossing his arms.

"Excuse you?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. He smirked slightly, shaking his head.

"I'm not leaving," Dean said, walking over to his brother. "When things don't go your way you run from the problem. Well, you know what? You need to stop acting like a spoiled little brat, you got that?" Sam glared at his brother, but didn't say a word. Dean then turned to Anna. "Where do our bags go?"

"Um…" Anna looked between each of the Winchester men, looking a bit shocked and emotional. "I-I'll show you." She waited for Dean to grab the bags, John grabbing his own, before leading the two oldest up the stairs.

* * *

"Sam, can we talk?" Dean yelled through Sam's guest bedroom door late that night.

Sam rolled over in his bed, groaning slightly. He sighed, sitting up. After yawning loudly, he nodded. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Dean opened the door and walking into the room. Looking around, he sat down on the bed. "Did I wake you?"

"No, of course not," Sam said sarcastically. "It's two past midnight and I'm wide awake."

Dean rolled his eyes. Sighing, he looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry I called you a spoiled little brat. That was out of line. I --"

"Dean --"

"I mean, you're going through a hard time right now… I didn't mean to snap at you. And I didn't mean to throw you going to college in your face like that." Dean looked up at his brother. "I'm sorry."

Sam nodded, looking away from Dean. "I know how hard it is for you to apologize, so it's fine. Don't worry about it." He looked back at his brother, exhaling deeply. "I'm sorry for telling you to leave."

"And Dad?"

"Not so sorry about telling him to leave," Sam said, nodding.

"Sam, he just wants to help," Dean said, his eyes almost pleading. "At least let him try."

Sam nodded, looking down at the blanket for a second before looking back at Dean. "If it means that much to you… Fine. I'll give him a chance. _One_ chance. After that he's gone. Got it?"

Dean nodded, smirking slightly. "Got it." He looked around for a second, laying down on the bed. "So, what's this? You get the girl knocked up and you're not even allowed to share a room with her?"

Sam laughed slightly, laying down next to his brother. "Actually, she wanted to share a room. I just wasn't so sure since you and Dad are staying here."

Dean thought for a moment, then nodded. "Good point. I wouldn't want to wake up in the middle of the night, and hear 'Oh, Sam, more! More!'" He looked over at his little brother, grinning.

"Shut up," Sam said, though he was smiling. He pushed Dean, causing him to fall off the bed. He laughed, scooting over.

"Sam!" Anna called through the door, knocking. "Guess what?"

"What?" Sam asked, sitting up on the bed.

Anna walked in, wearing a new Victoria's Secret nightgown. "I went shopping yesterday."

Sam eyes went a little wide, but he smiled none the less. "I see that."

"Damn, girl," Dean said, sitting up from his spot on the floor, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh, shit!" Anna yelled, grabbing Sam's blanket and covering herself. "Dean! Get the hell out of here!"

"Can I borrow her?" Dean asked, looking over at his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes, still smiling slightly. "Get out."

Dean stood up, shrugging. "Just as long as I don't hear --"

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

Anna hit Dean, pushing him out of the room. She closed the door, locking it. "Pervert."

* * *

"Good boy, John. Take care of that bitch so I won't have to," Jess whispered, hovering behind John, unnoticeable. John was sitting down at a desk in his guest room, mixing some herbs together.

After a couple minutes, he held up the vial. "It's ready."

* * *

**Haley**: Anna said that she'd melt if Dean asked to borrow her. Then I was like 'Sorry, but in this story you love Sam, not Dean' and she's like 'Deprive me of the hott Winchester, will you?' I was like 'Yes. I will'. I want Dean all for myself! **_Nawd_**. **_Looks over at Dean and smirks_**.

**Dean:** Haley?

**Haley**: Yes, snookums? **_Big smile_**.

**Dean**: Alright, I'm out of here! **_Quickly leaves_**!

**Haley**: **_Sad_**. But Dean never runs from women… He usually runs _towards_ them.

**Sam**: You're eleven years younger than him.

**Haley**: **_Thinks for a moment_**. **_Nods_**. Good point. Very good point.

**Sam**: And it'd be illegal.

**Haley**: Since when does Dean care about the law?

**Sam**: I guess it was your turn for a good point.

**Haley**: DEAN! COME BACK! **_Runs after him_**!

**Sam**: **_Turns to readers_**. Stay tuned to figure out what my Dad is up to now! Night! **_Runs after Haley and Dean_**! GUYS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Though I do own Anna... Though she wishes the WB did… so she could meet Jensen Ackles.

**Title**: Life Changes

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Three

**Set After**: Fight For Survival (One Month Later)

**Summary**: Future Consequences/Fight For Survival/Life Changes Trilogy. Sam and Dean thought that Anna was out of their lives… Well, she's coming back in a big way.

**Warnings**: Typos, most likely… I type fast and don't look back… sorry!

* * *

"So… family breakfast?" Dean asked, walking into the kitchen slowly. He looked at the table, finding pancakes, sausage, bacon, hash brows and orange juice. He raised his eyebrows slightly, looking over at Anna and Sam, who were already seated.

Anna shrugged, smiling widely. "Yeah! I always had them as a kid and thought they were fun. What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing," Dean said quickly, walking over to the table. He sat down, looking around the kitchen. "Just never had them as a kid, that's all…"

"Never?" Anna asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, when I was a _little_ kid, yeah, sure. But not since," Dean said, shrugging. He grabbed the OJ and poured himself some juice.

Anna hesitated for a moment, then looked down at her plate. "Oh… When your mom was alive… Sorry."

"No biggie," Dean said, shrugging. He forked his pancake, then looked around. "Where's Dad?"

"I'm not sure," Sam said, shrugging.

John then walked into the kitchen, carrying a glass in his hands. He walked over to Anna, handing it to her. "Mary always drank that when she was pregnant. Her own personal recipe.

Anna smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Winchester." She brought the glass to her lips before Sam quickly pushed it away, knocking it to the floor. "Sam, what --?"

"Anna, you can't drink that," Sam said quickly, his eyes a bit wide. He looked up at John. "How could you?"

John pretended to look a bit confused. "Sam, what are you talking about?"

"I had a dream," Sam said, standing up. "That you poisoned Anna. Why?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at his father, also standing up. "Is this true?"

John looked between the three young people, swallowing slightly. He hesitated before speaking. "Yes, it's true," he said, nodding.

Anna stood up quickly, tears in her eyes. "Why? Why would you want to kill your grandchild?"

"Anna, I'm sorry, but –"

"C'mon," Sam said, taking Anna's hand in his own. He led her out of the kitchen, hugging her close as they walked.

Dean walked over to his father slowly, glaring at him. "Why would you do that ?"

"Dean, it was for Sam's own good," John tried to reason.

"His own good?" Dean asked, crossing his arms. "That's bullshit Dad, and you know it."

"I love Sam, Dean. I don't want him to be burdened with fatherhood," John said, his eyes pleading.

"Oh, so now being a father is a burden?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Dean, that's not what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean?" Dean asked, his voice quickly raising.

"Sam's young, Dean. He's only twenty," John said, now becoming mad at his oldest.

"Twenty two," Dean said quietly, closing his eyes slightly.

"What?" John asked, a bit surprised.

"He's twenty fucking two, Dad! Not twenty!" Dean yelled, his face hard as he glared at his father. "If you paid any attention you'd know that!"

John sighed, shaking his head. "Irregardless, he's too young to be having a child. I was trying to save him, Dean. You have to understand that."

"I understand, alright! I understand that you just tried to poison the mother of his child!" Dean yelled, motioning towards the stairs, where Sam and Anna had left to leave the two alone. He shook his head, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. "What would Mom think?"

"Your mother wouldn't want Sam to be a father this early, Dean," John tried to reason.

"No, she wouldn't. But she'd be supportive," Dean said, shaking his head at his father. "Why don't you give it a try for once in your goddamned life?" He glared John before walking past him, out of the kitchen.

* * *

Later that day, Anna sat in her room, her phone glued to her ear (no, not literally). Sam and Dean had left for the day, and the three had all kicked John out, so he couldn't attempt to hurt Anna again. Now she was talking to her friend.

"Terri, it isn't what you think," Anna said, rolling her eyes.

_"What do you mean 'it isn't what I think'? Anna, it's worse!"_

"How is it worse?" Anna asked, crossing her arms.

_"You knew something would happen between you and Sam once you got out of the hospital, so you went off birth control. Anna, you're trying to trap him!"_

"Terri, I wasn't on birth control because _I was in the hospital_," Anna said, rolling her eyes. "They're all about not taking pills because they might clash with their own meds."

_"Anna, don't lie to me. We're best friends. Tell me the truth."_

Anna groaned, falling down on her bed. "Fine, but you can't tell Sam, got it?"

* * *

_"Fine, but you can't tell Sam, got it?"_

Dean narrowed his eyes, stopping at Anna's bedroom door. Him and Sam had just gotten back from being out and he was headed back to his guestroom when he heard those words come from Anna's room.

_"I was on birth control until I was in the hospital, of course; the part about the pills and meds and crap is true. But when I went back to Sam's motel I didn't tell him I was off… I actually kinda told him I was on."_ Silence. _"Yes, Terri, I trapped him. But can you blame me? I did it out of love! Besides, he's hott, along with Dean. Who wouldn't want to look at those two bodies for the rest of their lives?"_

Dean glared at the door. He was thinking about barging in and telling her off, but thought better about it; he'd have to go to Sam first.

Dean turned around and started down the stairs, looking around. "Sam?"

"In here!" came Sam's voice from the living room.

Dean walked in and found his brother laying down on the couch, his eyes closed. "Sam, wake up."

"I _am_ awake," Sam said, his eyes still closed. "How else would I be talking?"

"Then open your eyes," Dean said, walking over to the couch. Pushing Sam's feet off, he sat down. "I have some news."

Sam sat up, looking at his brother with confused, yet hurt, eyes. "You're leaving, aren't you?" Dean raised his eyebrows at his brother, staring at him like he was crazy. "Then what?"

"It's about Anna," Dean said, looking down. Sam knew it had to be bad; Dean didn't want to look him in the eye.

"What happened? Is she hurt? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Sam asked quickly, his eyes widening in panic. Standing up, he quickly started towards the staircase.

"No, Sam, no!" Dean said, also standing up. "They're fine."

Sam turned to his brother, looking confused. "Then what is it?"

"Anna… she wasn't on birth control when you two slept together," Dean said quietly, looking away from Sam.

"Obviously," Sam said, shrugging. "If she was on birth control she wouldn't have gotten pregnant."

"Wait, you knew?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Sam nodded, walking over to a chair. Sitting down, he looked up at his older brother. "Of course I knew. It's pretty obvious, don't you think?" He shrugged. "She probably just forgot or something." Dean chuckled slightly, shaking his head. Sam cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Sam, she knew she wasn't on it," Dean said, crossing his arms. "She wanted to get pregnant. She wanted you to be trapped because of the baby."

Rolling his eyes, Sam leaned back in the chair. "Dean, that's ridiculous. Anna wouldn't do that."

"How do you know?" Dean asked, walking over to him slowly.

"Because I know her," Sam said simply, shrugging.

"No you don't, Sam," Dean said, sitting down on the coffee table in front of his little brother. "You knew her for, what, three or so days back then? And now you've been with her for two more. Sam, you can't get to know a person in and out in that little of time; especially when you think about how much shit we went through to save her ass from that demon." He sighed slightly, shaking his head. "Sam, under those conditions, you're liable to miss a few details about someone."

"She wouldn't do that," Sam repeated, trying now to convince himself more than Dean.

"Who are you going to trust?" Dean asked, crossing his arms. "A girl you just met a month ago or someone who has been there with you since you were born?" Sam looked down at the ground, and that was enough for Dean. "Fine, I'm leaving."

Sam quickly looked up as Dean stood up, starting towards the stairs. "Dean --!"

"I'm grabbing my stuff then I'm out," Dean said, starting up the stairs.

"Dean, wait --!"

"Good bye, Sammy."

* * *

**Sam**: Why would I trust Anna over Dean?

**Haley**: **_Shrug_**. You probably wouldn't; I just like drama.

**Dean**: **_Sarcastic_**.Oh, thanks, Haley.

**Haley**: **_Big smile_**! No problem!

**Sam & Dean**: **_Rolls eyes_**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Though I do own Anna... Though she wishes Jensen Ackles did instead.

**Title**: Life Changes

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Four

**Set After**: Fight For Survival (One Month Later)

**Summary**: Future Consequences/Fight For Survival/Life Changes Trilogy. Sam and Dean thought that Anna was out of their lives… Well, she's coming back in a big way.

**Warnings**: Typos, most likely… I type fast and don't look back… sorry!

* * *

"Sam, why did Dean leave yesterday?" Anna asked as they sat in the kitchen, eating breakfast; she was buttering a piece of toast "I mean, geez, it's so quiet in here. First we kick out your dad then Dean just gets up and goes… why?"

Sam sighed, shaking his head. "It's not important. Just eat."

Anna shrugged, biting into the toast. "I miss him," she said through a mouthful of food.

Sam nodded, looking down at his plate; he hadn't touched it. "Yeah, I do too."

* * *

"Dean, what are you doing?" John asked, walking into the motel room they now shared. Dean was sitting at the desk, writing something.

Dean looked at his father for a second, before turning back to the paper. "I'm getting Anna to admit to Sam what she did. He's living a lie right now, and I won't rest until he's saved from her."

"If you would have let me --"

"Dad, you can't kill his child. It doesn't matter if Anna purposely got pregnant or not; that's still Sam's kid. Deal with it," Dean said, still writing. He didn't once look up at his father.

* * *

"Anna, I have to talk to you about something," Sam said, looking over at her. They were now sitting in the living room, watching TV.

"Sure," Anna said, her eyes still glued to the TV, before biting into a slice of apple. "What's up?"

"Did you know that you weren't on birth control the night we had sex?" Sam asked, causing Anna to look at him quickly.

"Why would you say something like that? Of course I didn't know," Anna said, looking at Sam with a pained expression.

"Well, Dean heard you talking on the phone yesterday, and --"

"Wait. Your brother was spying on me?" Anna asked, throwing down the apple on the plate. She stood up, crossing her arms.

"Anna --"

"And for your information I wasn't on the phone yesterday," Anna said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Anna --"

"Sam, how could you be so thoughtless?" Anna asked, tears coming to her eyes. She quickly ran up the stairs.

Sam sighed, grabbing his phone from his pocket. He scrolled down the list, looking at Dean's name for a second. He then pressed send.

_"What do you want?" _came Dean's voice a second later.

"Anna said she wasn't on the phone yesterday," Sam said, laying down on the couch.

_"I heard what I heard."_

"I know you _think_ you heard her say that, but --"

_"Sam, I don't think I heard her. I know I did."_

"Look, Dean, I'm just trying to work this all out, alright? This isn't easy for me," Sam said, closing his eyes softly. He opened them up again and stared at the ceiling.

Dean was silent for a moment before speaking. _"I know it isn't, Sam. But you picked her over me. Over your own brother. That on top of the asylum --"_

"I thought you were over that," Sam said softly, looking down at his hands.

_"I am," _Dean said quickly.

"Then why'd you bring it up?" Sam asked, his voice still soft.

_"Sam --"_

"No, it's alright. I understand," Sam said, nodding. "First I choose college over you, then Jess, then the asylum, and now Anna. I get it. I'm a horrible brother."

_"Sam, you're not a horrible brother," _Dean said, and Sam could almost see his eyes rolling. Dean sighed. _"Look, Sam, maybe she didn't say that. It's a possibility. I'm just saying that I heard her."_

"Maybe it wasn't her," Sam said, shrugging.

_"Maybe."_

"Can you come over?" Sam asked, his voice hopeful. He knew it sounded that way, too, but didn't really care.

_"Um… Yeah. Sure. I'll be over soon." _Dean then hung up.

* * *

Dean walked up to the house, his hand ready to knock on the hard wood. Wait. Why did he need to knock? His brother lived there. Dean shook his head slightly and opened the door, walking inside. "Hello?" He looked in the living room. Nothing. "Sam?" He walked over to the kitchen. Still nothing. Dean sighed, starting up the staircase. "Anna?" He then heard voices; Anna was screaming, terrified, and Sam was yelling at her to go away or something… he sounded calm… he sounded how he usually did when they were hunting something.

Realization hit Dean fast and hard, and he ran onto the landing, looking down the hallway. There was an eerie blue glow coming from Sam's room, and Anna was backed up against the wall of the hall, her eyes opened wide in terror. Sam was standing in front of her, an ESP Sensor in his hands, slowly moving towards the door.

"Sam, be careful," Dean said quickly, walking over to the two. He peaked inside the room, not finding anything out of the ordinary… besides the fact that it was glowing blue.

"Why are spirits attacking Sam's room?" Anna asked hesitantly, biting her nails.

Dean smirked slightly, then tapped Sam's head slightly. "His whole 'ESP' thing he has going on is my guess."

"Don't touch me," Sam said, pushing Dean back a bit.

"Here, let me see," Dean said, reaching for the sensor.

"No, I got it," Sam said, pulling away from Dean. "Just get Anna out of here."

"Are you insane? I'm not leaving you alone with whatever's in there," Dean said, staring at his little brother like he was crazy.

"You're right Dean. Since I'm five I can't do this on my own," Sam said, looking over at his brother with an annoyed expression.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sam, stop being a smart-ass. You --" He was cut off when the room started sucking them forward slightly. He turned to Anna. "Downstairs, now. Go."

"But --"

"Go!" Sam yelled, pushing her down the hallway gently. When she quickly left Dean and Sam backed up against the wall.

_"Sam… Come play with me, Sam…"_

"What the hell?" Dean asked, shielding his eyes at the glow started to brighten. "Sam, I think the room knows you."

Sam quickly handed the ESP Sensor to Dean before inching towards the door. His hair was now flying around, his eyes squinted.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Dean asked, grabbing Sam's hand.

Sam held onto his brother's hand tightly, then walked into the room slowly, before grabbing the handle. He tugged on Dean's hand, and the older Winchester pulled his brother back quickly, Sam shutting the door.

Dean looked at Sam curiously. "So, met any new spirits lately?"

Sam looked at his brother for a moment, then looked back at the door. "Dean, that sounded like _you_."

Dean thought for a moment, then followed his brother's gaze. "You know what? You're right. That sounded like me at, like, age eight." He thought for a moment, then added quietly: "Did I ever go on any spirit trips back then..?"

"Sam… Save me, Sam…"

Sam walked towards the door slowly, grabbing the handle. Dean quickly pulled him back. "What are you, insane? You can't go in there."

Suddenly the door swung open, and the pull was increased. The brothers felt their feet sliding on the carpet.

"Dean, let go of me," Sam said, looking back at his brother.

"No way!" Dean said, quickly moving out of the direction of the pull. He tried to drag Sam with him, but his brother pulled away from him, before walking into the room. The door shut behind him loudly.

Dean's eyes went wide, and he grabbed the handle, trying his hardest to pull it open. But… it wouldn't budge. The handle wouldn't even turn. Dean shook his head, backing up a bit before ramming into it… No luck. He banged on the door. "Sam!"

* * *

**Dean**: What the hell?

**Haley**: **_Evil grin_**. You'll see! **_Evil grin turns to innocent smile quickly_**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Though I do own Anna... Especially in bed. Oh, baby. **_Eyebrow wiggle_**. Haha, jokes, jokes xP

**Title**: Life Changes

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Five

**Set After**: Fight For Survival (One Month Later)

**Summary**: Future Consequences/Fight For Survival/Life Changes Trilogy. Sam and Dean thought that Anna was out of their lives… Well, she's coming back in a big way.

**Warnings**: Typos, most likely… I type fast and don't look back… sorry!

* * *

"Sam!" 

Sam looked back at the door, shaking his head. "Dean… I'll be okay… I promise," he whispered, before turning to the bright blue light that was… wait. A portal? He walked forward slowly.

"Sam, I need you. Please come help me."

"I'm coming…" Sam whispered, slowly walking forward into the portal. Everything then went black.

* * *

"Where is my baby's father?" Anna demanded as she walked into the hallway. She stormed over to Dean, pushing him back slightly. "What did you do with him?" When Dean didn't respond, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Look, mister, I'm a worried and scared pregnant woman! You don't want to get me pissed, too! Or else you're going to be in for a world of hurt! When I'm pissed I get ugly! You don't want to see me ugly, cause I am not pretty when I'm ugly!" 

"The room ate him!" Dean said quickly.

Anna's eyes went wide. "What did you just say to me?"

Dean put his hands on Anna's shoulders. "He'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked, tears coming to her eyes. "My baby can't grow up without a father!"

"This is that emotional thing pregnant chicks go through, huh?"

"Shut up!" Anna yelled before slapping Dean. Her eyes then went wide and she gasped. "Oh, Dean, I'm so sorry!" Tears started streaming down her face.

Dean rubbed his cheek, nodding. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I need my Sammy-poo!" Anna sobbed, grabbing Dean and pulling him towards her, crying into his chest.

Dean grinned. "Sammy-poo…" he whispered. He was never going to let his little brother live that one down. Dean then hesitantly wrapped his arms around Anna. "Your, uh… Sammy-poo… will be fine, Anna. I promise."

* * *

Sam opened his eyes slowly, looking around. He was in Anna's house… still. In his guest bedroom, which didn't seem to be glowing blue anymore. He sat up slightly, realizing he was laying on the bed. 

"You're awake," a little boy said from the end of the bed. He was about seven or eight, and looked exactly how Dean did when he was younger.

"Yeah… I'm awake," Sam said softly, looking around. "Where are we? Who are you?"

"I'm Dean… well, Dean's inner child," the little boy said, grinning at him.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "You're not kidding, are you?"

"Nope," the boy said, shaking his head. "I need to take you somewhere. I need your help."

"Dean's inner child needs my help," Sam said, nodding slightly. "How ironic is this?"

"Please?" the boy asked, looking up at Sam with pleading eyes.

Sam sighed, getting up off the bed. "Yeah, sure. Alright. What do I have to do?"

"Dean lost me," the little boy said simply.

Sam stared at him for a second. "Wait. What?"

"Dean lost me," the little boy repeated.

"Yeah… um, see that's the part I don't get," Sam said, nodding slightly.

The little boy took Sam's hand in his own, leading him out of the room. There stood Anna and Dean, Dean holding a sobbing Anna. "You see how Anna is blue? She has her inner child. You see how Dean is green? He doesn't. He lost me."

"When and how?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"After the fight you had… he lost me. But it wasn't his fault." He looked around, looking scared. Waving his hand, Anna and Dean disappeared. "She did it."

"Who?" Sam asked, furrowing his brow in confusion. "Anna?"

"No, Anna loves you. She did it," the little boy whispered. Suddenly a screeching noise entered the house, causing the boy and Sam to cover their ears quickly. It sounded like a banshee, only worse. "She's here! We have to hide!"

"Hide?" Sam asked, but was already being pulled by the little boy. The little boy ran back into Sam's room, climbing in the closet. He pulled Sam in after him.

"Who is 'She'?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Shh!" the little boy said quickly.

Suddenly the screeching stopped, and the two could here footsteps in the room. "Dean, honey, I know you're in here… Come out and play." The footsteps stopped for a moment. The woman then cursed softly. The footsteps left the room quickly.

"She's controlling them," the boy whispered, turning to Sam.

"Controlling who?" Sam asked quietly, sitting down on a trunk.

"Jessica and the others," the boy opened the closet slowly, looking around. "It's safe, but not for long. She can't usually get into the closets, but sometimes she can. We need to get to the attic; she can't go up there."

"And She is what I need to help with?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. When the boy nodded, Sam laughed slightly. "How can I help if I'm in the attic?"

The boy thought for a moment, looking at Sam. "Don't argue with me. I may be _a lot_ younger than you, but I'm still your older brother." This caused Sam to actually laugh. "Let's go."

* * *

"Sam, can you hear me?" Dean asked, pounding on the door. He shivered slightly, looking around. 

"What is it?" Anna asked, confused.

"I just felt him," Dean said softly, looking around.

Anna's eyes went wide. "Does that mean he's --"

"No," Dean said quickly. "It just means he's trapped in another realm."

Anna stared at him for a moment before cracking a smile. "That's funny."

"I'm not joking," Dean said, turning to her. When Anna lost her smile, Dean banged on the door again, sighing in relief when it opened. He looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary, no Sam. "Anna, Sam was in here."

"Of course he was; you said the room ate him," Anna said, crossing her arms. "Besides, that's where he sleeps, smart one."

Dean shook his head, walking around the room slowly. "No, no, not in this realm. In a different one." He walked towards the closet, holding out his hands. "It's stronger over here."

"I thought Sam was Dr. ESP, not you," Anna said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know. It's weird," Dean said quietly. He looked at the closet. "He was in there for about a minute, but…" He then walked over to the door slowly, looking in the hall. "… he left."

"Dean, you're really starting to creep me out," Anna said, backing up from him a bit.

"It's just like when we were younger," Dean said, walking into the hallway. "When he went missing I always knew where he was, and vice versa. Our dad says it the bond we share. That's why I always knew he was okay when he was in college."

"Where is he now?" Anna asked, following Dean as he walked through the hallway.

"I don't know…" Dean said, looking confused. "I don't know where he is, Anna. It's like the trail just stops here." He concentrated for a moment, nodding. "He's in the hallway, Anna. He's in trouble."

"Do something!" Anna yelled.

Dean closed his eyes tightly, concentrating on the image of his brother. _Sam, can you hear me? If you can please answer… please tell me that you're okay…_

* * *

"Sam, can you hear me? If you can please answer… please tell me that you're okay…" 

Sam looked around. "Did you hear that?"

The little boy nodded. "He's worried. And he should be… she's coming back." The little boy looked over at the stairs, where a woman slowly came into sight.

The woman in question was wearing a black nightgown, her hair dark brown. She smirked at the two, crossing her arms. "I see we have a visitor. Jessica will be pleased."

"You have to tell Dean," the little boy said quietly, turning to Sam. "Hurry. Tell him to concentrate hard enough and a portal will appear. Tell him to get in touch with his inner child."

"What is all this nonsense?" the woman asked, walking over to the little boy. She kneeled down in front of him, trying to give him a warm smile, though it came out as mean. "You don't like it here?"

Sam closed his eyes quickly, concentrating on his brother. _Dean, I'm alright. I promise. Just… get Anna out of this house. I'll find a way out. Don't worry about me._

The little boy looked up at him, shaking his head. "You're not asking him to come."

Sam shook his head. "No, I'm not."

The woman stood up, looking at Sam. "I didn't think you would. Wouldn't want me to kill him, now would you?" She looked him up and down, nodding. "My husband will want to see you as soon as possible…" She smirked evilly. "He'll have fun with you."

* * *

**Sam**: Who is she? 

**Dean**: That's what I want to know. And who's her husband? And why do you make everything happen to Sam?

**Haley**: O.o

**Sam**: Dean, calm down. We've been over this. It's only a story.

**Dean**: Right, right… But still!

**Sam**: **_Eye roll_**.

**Haley**: Oh-kay, then… Bye!

_(Three updates in one day... bet ya'll are happy! You can thank Anna for that! After chapter three she was like "WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?" and after chapter four? "WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?" She had to go after I finished chapter five... heh...)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Though I do own Anna... In the physical sense. **_Eyebrow wiggle_**.

**Title**: Life Changes

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Six

**Set After**: Fight For Survival (One Month Later)

**Summary**: Future Consequences/Fight For Survival/Life Changes Trilogy. Sam and Dean thought that Anna was out of their lives… Well, she's coming back in a big way.

**Warnings**: Typos, most likely… I type fast and don't look back… sorry!

* * *

"Dean, I'm alright. I promise. Just… get Anna out of this house. I'll find a way out. Don't worry about me."

Dean's eyes went wide, and he looked around him. Anna raised her eyebrows, staring at him. "What?"

Dean looked at her quickly, his brow furrowed. "You didn't hear that?" he asked.

"Uh… hear what?" Anna asked slowly, staring at Dean like he was insane. "Hearing voices are we, dear soon-to-be brother-in-law?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not. It was Sam. I talked to him with my thoughts… I guess he got it and responded…"

Anna laughed slightly. When Dean gave her a look she stopped. "Oh. You were serious."

"Yes, I was," Dean said, rolling his eyes. He concentrated for a moment. Eyes narrowed slightly in concentration, he looked around before shaking his head. "Anna, he's not here anymore."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, her eyes going wide in fear.

"He's not in the house," Dean said, sighing. "He told me to get you out and to not worry. But, hell, I'm worrying. I don't know where the hell he is, if he's dead or alive, or what has him. I just know that he's in danger and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I don't know how."

Anna put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "It's okay, honey, we'll find him. Don't freak out worse than me, now."

"I'm not freaking out," Dean said quickly. "Sam knows how to take care of himself; he's strong. I'm just a tad bit worried, that's all."

"A tad?" Anna asked, crossing her arms.

"A tad," Dean said, nodding. He sighed, shaking his head. "Fine. I'm freaking out. Just don't tell anyone."

Anna smiled sympathetically, putting her hand back on his shoulder. "I know, honey, I know."

"If you call me honey one more time I'm gonna have to hurt you. Whether you're a pregnant chick or not," Dean said, pulling away from her. "Look, is there anything off in this house? Anything at all?"

"No, but --"

"Mommy! I'm home!" came a little girl's voice from the first floor.

Dean looked over at Anna slowly, his arms crossed. "Care to explain?"

"She's um… my daughter?" Anna said hesitantly.

Dean's eyes went wide and he stared at her. "What did you just say?"

* * *

"Who are you?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyes at the mysterious woman. He was now in a cave of some sort, chained against the wall. Great, he was being held hostage in a different dimension. That was _exactly_ what he needed at the moment.

"I think you know," the woman said, walking over to him slightly.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "I really think I don't."

"I'm His wife," the woman said, smirking slightly. She ran a hand over Sam's cheek. "He wanted you, that's why he killed your mother and your girlfriend; they were standing in the way. Now he doesn't want you anymore. No, he wants your son. That's why I took over Anna's home… I want to be there when he's birthed so I can claim him as my own."

Sam narrowed his eyes at her, setting aside the shock of already knowing the sex of his kid when Anna was only a month along. "I won't let you take him."

"You won't be able to stop me," the woman said, leaning close to Sam. "His powers are great, greater than your own. He'll be ours in less than an hour of his coming into the world."

"No," Sam said, shaking his head. He wasn't pleading, it was a straight no. "You aren't going to take my son away from me, you evil b--"

The woman then backhanded Sam. She pointed a finger at him. "Watch your tongue." She suddenly looked up, seemingly hearing something. After a few moment she sighed. "He wants you here so he can speak with you later."

_Dean, if you can hear me, they want the baby. They want to take him after he's born. You need to do something, they're holding me hostage. I can't get out, not just yet. Get Anna away from the house, quickly. Don't come after me. Just get Anna out._

Sam narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Fine."

* * *

"Dean, if you can hear me, they want the baby. They want to take him after he's born. You need to do something, they're holding me hostage. I can't get out, not just yet. Get Anna away from the house, quickly. Don't come after me. Just get Anna out."

"Oh, hell no," Dean said. Him and Anna were now sitting in the living room, talking about Fate, Anna's daughter.

"What?" Anna asked, raising her eyebrows at him, a carrot stick in her hand.

"Sam's being held hostage, and he doesn't want me to go after him," Dean said, standing up. "But he's right about one thing; I need to get you out of this house."

"C'mon, honey, we're going out for a little while, alright?" Anna picked a little girl off the couch. The girl in question was about two and had cute little blonde pigtails.

"Okay, Mommy," Fate said, nodding.

"You two are going to say with my dad at the motel then I'm coming back here to figure out how to save Sam," Dean said, heading towards the door. When Anna started laughing, he turned to her. "What?"

"Your father tried to poison me, Dean!" Anna exclaimed. "No way in hell am I going to feel safe with _him_!"

Dean rolled his eyes, looking annoyed. "Look, we don't have time for this right now. Just come with me to the motel."

"Dean, he wants to kill my unborn child!" Anna yelled. "I'm not staying with him!"

"Well, you sure as hell can't stay alone!" Dean yelled back. He walked quickly over to Anna, grabbing her arm roughly, before starting to drag her to the door.

"Don't touch me!" Anna yelled, pulling away from him. "I'm not a little girl, Dean! I am a grown woman! Treat me like it!"

Dean sighed, closing his eyes for a second. After counting to ten in his head he looked back at Anna. "I get you're not a little girl, but you just so happen to be pregnant with my baby brother's kid, alright? A kid someone wants. That's what Sam told me, Anna. Whoever has him wants your baby, so I need to keep you safe. My father is the only one who can do that."

Anna stared at him for a moment, then shook her head. "My baby isn't any safer with that freak than the things that want it."

"Yes, it is," Dean said softly, his eyes now pleading. "You have to believe me."

Anna sighed for a moment, thinking it over. She then nodded. "But if he tries to kill my child then I'm coming back here to kill you, got it?"

Dean rolled his eyes, nodding. "Fine. Got it." He walked over to the door, holding it open for Anna. "Let's go."

* * *

As the cave quickly went dark about an hour, Sam looked around, his breath quickening slightly. He concentrated, trying to hear anything that would alert him to danger. Then he heard footsteps slowly coming towards him. He braced himself.

"Sam, is that you?"

Sam sighed in relief. "Dean, thank god. Wait. How the hell did you get here?" A flashlight then shone in his face and he squinted.

Dean then brought the light to his face so Sam could see it was really him. "It sounds ridiculous even in my own head."

Sam smirked slightly. "What?"

"Uh… my inner child helped me? I sound like a freakin maniac now. Anna sure thinks I am, with this whole 'I can hear Sam' 'You're hearing voices' crap." Dean walked over to him and started pulling at his chains.

Sam laughed slightly. "_I_ feel like one, even with your… er… inner child…. telling me it was normal…"

"It's kind of weird, and even _I_ would think I was nuts if I wasn't experiencing myself." Dean then gave up, shining his flashlight around the cave. "You're stuck."

"Oh, thanks, Dean, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. The demon that killed Mom and Jess is about to come here to talk to me about stealing my son and you tell me I'm stuck." Dean quickly looked over at Sam, shining the light in his face. "I wish you would stop doing that."

"The demon that killed Mom?" Dean asked quietly, lowering the light so he didn't end up blinding his little brother.

Sam nodded. "Yeah… He says he killed them because they got in the way… he wanted me, until he learned that my son is going to be more powerful than I am."

"Sam, don't worry, I'm not going to let him take your kid," Dean said softly. "Um… key?"

"It should be on a table just around the corner," Sam said, motioning to the corner with his head.

"Then getting it means leaving you here alone," Dean said, sounding hesitant.

"Yeah, Dean, it does. Good job in figuring that out," Sam said sarcastically. "Dean, I'm not going to die if you're gone for, like, two seconds."

Dean nodded. "Right. I just…"

"What?" Sam asked softly, barely being able to make out his brother's face in the darkness.

"When you left through that room, Sam… On my 'trip' you died. A month ago you died several times. I was scared," Dean admitted quietly. "I was scared that once you walked into that room I'd never see you again."

"Dean --"

"Sam, it seems like death is after you or something, and we just keep getting lucky… I don't want to take any chances," Dean said softly.

Sam sighed, thinking for a moment. "Dean, if you don't take a chance you won't be able to get me out of here."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I know. Alright, I'll be right back. Yell if you need me."

"Dean, you'll be about ten feet away."

"Something can do a lot of damage to you in the time it takes me to cross ten feet," Dean said before rounding the corner.

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. He then looked in the opposite direct Dean had left in, his eyes going a bit wide. "Oh shit."

* * *

**Dean**: 'Oh shit' what? Haley?

**Haley**: What?

**Dean**: 'Oh shit' what?

**Haley**: **_Shrug_**. I guess you'll see tomorrow.

**Dean**: But --

**Haley**: Look, dude… Dean, I gotta go. Okay? Sam, have anything you want to add?

**Sam**: Nope, I'm good.

**Haley**: Good. Bye all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Though I do own Anna... My bitchin wifey got turned into my bitchin character! ... Who everyone hates but her and myself, but still...

**Title**: Life Changes

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Seven

**Set After**: Fight For Survival (One Month Later)

**Summary**: Future Consequences/Fight For Survival/Life Changes Trilogy. Sam and Dean thought that Anna was out of their lives… Well, she's coming back in a big way.

**Warnings**: Typos, most likely… I type fast and don't look back… sorry!

* * *

"What?" Dean asked, walking around the corner. He then noticed a man standing in front of Sam, and he grabbed his gun.

"Not so fast," the man said, waving his hand. The gun flew out of Dean's hand and landed across the cave. Smirking slightly, he waved his hands again, and Dean was thrown against the wall, unable to move anything but his fingers and head. The supposed demon started walking towards him slowly.

"Leave him alone!" Sam yelled. "You don't want him! You want me!"

"He's standing in my way," the demon said, still walking towards Dean. "I can't allow that to happen."

"No!" Sam yelled. "You took my mother and the love of my life from me! And now you're threatening to take my son! Don't you dare take my brother, too!"

The demon faced Sam slowly, a smirk playing across his lips. "I'll make a deal with you. How is that?"

"Bad," Dean said, struggling to get himself free. "Sam, don't you dare make a deal with him."

Ignoring his brother, Sam thought for a moment. "What kind of deal?"

"Sam!" Dean yelled, obviously annoyed.

"You can either save your brother or your son," the demon said, walking over to Sam. "And, as soon as your son is born, I get you. If you choose your son over your brother, of course."

"Sammy, don't listen to him," Dean warned, his voice low.

"How could you ask me to choose between my brother and my son?" Sam asked quietly, shaking his head slightly at the demon.

"I'm evil, what can I say?" The demon smirked, shrugging slightly. "Listen, Sam, either you choose or they both die, along with you and Anna. So choose."

Dean looked over at Sam; even through the darkness he could tell that his brother was having a hard time with this decision. He sighed, looking at the demon. "Why can't you just have me and be happy with that? Huh? Why take Sam, too?"

The demon thought for a moment. "Because you're useless; you have no power." He smirked at Sam slightly. "I changed my mind; I'll let this one live no matter what. So it's either you or your son."

Sam nodded. "Fine. That I can work with."

"Sam!" Dean yelled quickly. "He hasn't even been born yet! Don't you dare say what I know you're about to!"

"Leave my son alone," Sam said, glaring at the demon. "You can't have him."

"So you choose yourself then?" the demon asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Kill me, but don't touch my son."

"No, please, don't kill him," Dean said quickly, shaking his head. "Please."

"Why? He's done his part," the demon said, smirking slightly. He walked over to Dean, putting a finger below his chin, lifting up his head slightly. "You knew that death was after your brother, yes? It's thanks to me that he's lived this long." When Dean looked surprised, the demon chuckled slightly. "What, did you two think that you were just getting lucky this whole time? No, I needed him to help create the child I so desperately need. My wife foresaw his birth months before he was conceived, just as she foresaw Sam's. That's why she took over Anna's home; made it so her birth control didn't work that night... She's lucky we chose her."

"But I heard her --"

The demon chuckled evilly. "No. You heard my wife in possession of Anna's body. She waited until you were there to hear it, so you and your brother would fight... We couldn't very well have taken him under your watchful nose, now could we have?"

"Stop this crap talk," Sam said, glaring at him. "If you're going to kill me then do it."

"I'm afraid I can't," the demon said, sighing slightly. "His powers are linked to yours at the moment; if we kill you he doesn't get them. Until he does we have to keep you alive." He walked over to a table on the far side of the cave, picking up a knife. He walked over to Sam slowly, showing the knife to them in the darkness, the metal glistening off of unseen light. "But torture is always fun."

"Don't you dare touch him," Dean growled, glaring at the demon. The demon smirked over at Dean before sticking the blade in Sam's arm, causing him to cry out in pain. "Stop it, you bastard!"

"You know what? We don't need this negativity laying around uselessly," the demon said, walking over to Dean. Thinking for a moment, he smirked, before sticking the cool metal into Dean's stomache quickly.

* * *

"So you're making my son father _two_ children?" John asked, sitting in a chair as Anna and Fate sat on a bed.

Anna narrowed her eyes at the man. "Look, to be honest, after what you did, I don't trust you very much. It's surprising that I'm even here. But if you try to hurt _either_ of my children --"

"I wouldn't hurt a child," John said, standing up. "And Dean talked me out of helping Sam with his. So you have no reason to worry."

"Excuse me for having my doubts," Anna said, pulling Fate close. She covered her daughter's ears. "Bastard."

"So, you were sixteen when you had her?" John asked, quickly deciding that a change of subject was for the better.

Anna nodded slightly, looking down at Fate. "I did. I thought I was in love with someone a few years older than me, and he used that to his advantage... I then became pregnant and he actually left the state. My mother has been helping me since."

"Does Sam know?" John asked, crossing his arms.

Anna sighed, nodding. "He does. I told him before we... well, right before this little one was conceived," she said, placing a hand on her stomach. "He knows about Fate. Actually, he's been anxious to meet her."

"And he's agreed to father her?" John asked, not looking surprised at all.

Anna smiled slightly, nodding. "Yeah, he did. He's a great guy, Mr. Winchester. You did an amazing job."

John shook his head, sighing. He sat back down on the chair. "No, I didn't do anything; I was always away. Dean raised Sam. I didn't do much but feed him, clothe him and put a roof over his head."

Anna shook her head, smiling slightly. "But you did so much for than that, John. You did so much more than that."

* * *

"Dean!" Sam yelled, his eyes going wide. He struggled against the chain, yelling out in annoyance as he couldn't get himself free. "Leave him alone! He didn't do anything! Leave him alone!"

The demon took the blade out slowly, savoring the pained expression upon Dean's face. He turned to Sam slowly. "You know, I could do the same thing to you, then heal you right before you died... Slow agony until your son can hold onto his powers himself."

"Don't you dare touch him," Dean growled, taking in slight gasps as his blood started to flow. "I don't care what the hell you do to me, just don't touch my brother, you bastard."

"Dean, you just got stabbed. Shut up," Sam said, looking over at him. He sighed in desperation, looking back at the demon. His eyes were pleading, the demon's dark and taunting. "Please, please let him go. I'm begging. Let him go and let him get some help. Just... take me. Please. You can have me for my powers, I don't care. Just let my brother live. Please..."

The demon thought for a moment. "Dying in the name of love... a sacrifice... it does wonders for powerful humans like yourself... I guess I can let that happen." He turned back to Dean. "Say good bye to your brother."

Dean's eyes went wide. "No, no, keep me here."

"Sorry, but he's already made his choice... he's going to die to save his brother, his son and his girlfriend... three sacrifices in one, plus his powers. I would _never_ pass up an opportunity like that." The demon smirked, waving his hand.

Fate screamed, jumping off of the bed. She ran ov

* * *

er to the bathroom and hid behind the door. Dean had just appeared on the floor of the motel, his stomache bleeding badly.

"Sam..." he whispered, shaking his head.

"Dean!" John quickly ran over to his oldest, picking him up off of the floor carefully before setting him down on the bed. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"No, no hospital," Dean said, shaking his head. He winced, putting a hand over his stomache. "We need to save Sammy... He wants to sacrifice himself so me, Anna and his son won't be killed... The demon says that it'll --"

"Increase his power," John said, nodding. "Dean, I promise you we'll save him, alright? But you need to get to a hospital."

"Not until I know he's okay," Dean said, shaking his head.

"Dean, it won't matter if he's okay or not unless you see a doctor," John said, helping his son off of the bed. "You'll be dead before he gets out of that dimension."

"I'll grab Fate and take him," Anna said, standing up. "You go save Sam."

* * *

The demon and his wife stood in front of Sam, looking him over. "Mm... he'll make a nice meal," the woman said, smirking evilly at her husband. "But, first, we should let Jessica see him."

"Why?" the demon asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Because she helped us with this... and I think he deserves to see his love at least one last time before he dies," the woman said, shrugging. She turned, looking around a dark corner. "Jessica!"

Suddenly Jessica slowly walked around the corner and over to them, flickering like a candle. She smiled slightly and walked up to Sam, putting a hand on his cheek. "Sam... You know I love you, right? I just... I couldn't handle the thought of someone else feeling how I do... of you loving another woman."

"I know," Sam whispered, nodding. "I love you, too, Jess."

Jessica smiled sadly. "I understand why you're doing this, and I respect that decision... You know, they had me under their pull... I would have never had tried to kill you."

"I know, Jess," Sam said, nodding. "I know you would never hurt me."

Jessica leaned forward, kissing Sam softly, before pulling away and looking into his eyes. "You're very brave."

"So are you," Sam said softly, looking back into her eyes.

"Alright, alright, that's enough," the woman said, grabbing Jessica and pulling her away from Sam. "You've said your goodbyes. Now it's time for my hunger to be relinquished."

The demon took his wife's hand in his own. "It's time," he said before sticking a hand in Sam's stomache. Sam yelled out in pain, and a blue glow started to surround him, slowly moving up the demon's arm, half of it stopping as it entered him, the other half stopping as it entered his wife.

"I told you he'd be a good meal," the woman said, throwing her had back satisfaction.

"Stop it!"

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Though I do own Anna... She's aaaaall mine! **_Hugglez Anna tightly_**.

**Title**: Life Changes

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Eight

**Set After**: Fight For Survival (One Month Later)

**Summary**: Future Consequences/Fight For Survival/Life Changes Trilogy. Sam and Dean thought that Anna was out of their lives… Well, she's coming back in a big way.

**Warnings**: Typos, most likely… I type fast and don't look back… sorry!

* * *

"Stop it!"

The demon and his wife quickly looked over at the cave entrance. "I thought I banished you," the demon said, narrowing his eyes at Dean.

"You did. But I came back for my brother," Dean growled. He pulled a gun up, aiming it at the two. "Let him go. Now."

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here? You're bleeding! Badly!" Sam yelled, his eyes a bit wide.

"I'm saving your ass! What does it look like?" Dean kept his eyes on the demons, glaring at them. "Let. My. Brother. Go."

"Dean!" Sam yelled, scared for his older brother.

"Honey, he's bleeding all over," the woman whined, looking up at her husband. "Can't we heal him?"

"What, are you turning good on me?" the demon growled, glaring at his wife.

"I just think that's going to be a big mess to clean up," the woman said, shrugging. "Besides, he's fighting death to save his brother. Which is sweet, whether your good or evil. And, plus, didn't you always say there was shame in fighting the weak? Let's make it fair."

The demon thought for a moment. "You owe me." He then turned to Dean, waving a hand. Dean's injury was immediately healed.

"I know where he'll die," the woman sing songed before waving her hands.

"What the hell is your problem?" came the sound of a man yelling.

"I don't know, you tell me!" came a woman's voice.

Dean opened his eyes slowly, looking around. He was in his room… well, his room at Anna's house. But why? And he was on the floor, his head bleeding. After another look he found Sam also on the floor, unconscious. He got up with a groan and walked over to his brother, kneeling down next to him. He shook him slightly. "Sam, wake up."

Sam opened his eyes slowly, putting a hand to his head. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Dean said, standing up. "But someone's not very happy."

"He just wanted his parents die, Shana!" The screaming people seemed to be in the next room over. "That's not something you just get over!"

"You know what? I'm not the one with the problem, Dean! You are!"

Sam and Dean looked at each other slowly. "Um…" Sam trailed off, raising his eyebrows. Dean just shrugged his shoulders.

"Me?" they heard 'Dean' scoff a laugh.

"Yes, you! You're treating him like a five year old! He's fifteen!" the supposed Shana yelled.

"I know how old my own nephew is!" 'Dean' screamed back. "But his father was just murdered by a demon right in front of him! Does that mean _nothing_ to you?"

"You are _not_ the man I married."

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm a little upset because my brother just died!"

"Screw you, Dean!" They then heard the door open them slam shut.

"God Damnit!" Something then hit the wall, and they were pretty sure 'Dean' had punched it.

Dean walked over to the door slowly, opening it up. He came face to face with a teenager, who started screaming. The door immediately opened.

"What? What is it?" 'Dean' asked, then nodded slightly when he saw Dean. "Oh. Right."

"You don't seem surprised!" the teenager yelled, turning to 'Dean' quickly.

"Well, I remember that trip," 'Dean' said, nodding slightly. "Wasn't the best." He then turned in the hallway. "Kevin!"

An older boy, about eighteen, walked up to them. "Yeah?"

"What did I tell you?"

"To keep an eye on Kyle…"

"And so why is he here?"

"Um…"

"Go. Now."

Kevin nodded slightly before grabbing the younger boy, pulling him down the hall. "That was Dad in there!" Kyle yelled as he was dragged down the stairs.

'Dean' sighed and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the wood for a moment, then nodded, walking over to the bed. "Kevin and Kyle. Sam's kids. Kevin's eighteen, Kyle's fifteen."

Dean nodded slightly, looking over at Sam. "Okay… That explains so much."

"The demon's wife did this," 'Dean' said, looking over at the two. "Don't worry, you'll be home in no time."

"What aren't you telling us?" Sam asked immediately. He narrowed his eyes at the future version of his older brother.

'Dean' let out a pained chuckle, nodding. "You won't like it."

"Tell me," Sam said, crossing his arms.

'Dean' shook his head. "I can barely look at you."

"Thanks," Sam said sarcastically.

"No, it's not that," 'Dean' said quickly. "You um… you and Anna were attacked by a demon yesterday… You didn't make it."

"Oh," Sam said softly, looking over at Dean, who looked a little pissed.

"And you didn't stop it?" Dean asked, crossing his arms. "You just let him die?"

"I wasn't here!" 'Dean' said defensively, looking over at his younger self. "This is Sam's house. I live somewhere else with my wife… I didn't know until it was too late… Kevin called me and told me something was here, and that Sam and Anna had told him to get Kyle out of the house… then the line went dead. I rushed over but Sam and Anna were…"

"I can stop it," Dean said suddenly, nodding. "If I know it's gonna happen then I can stop it."

"That's what I thought," 'Dean' said, nodding. "When I took the visit here. But you can't. It's meant to be, no matter how hard you try to fight it."

"And you're just going to accept that?" Dean asked coldly.

"I don't have a choice." 'Dean' sighed, shaking his head. "Kyle saw it happen. He's traumatized… I'm just trying to help him out. When he's better I'll try to work out Sam being dead. But until then I just _can't_. I love my brother, but… His sons were so important to him. I know he wouldn't want me to just ignore that to bring him back. If there even _is_ a way, that is."

Sam nodded. "I understand. I mean, really, I do. Is there anything I can do to help?"

'Dean' looked at Sam for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah… Kyle's convinced it's all his fault. Kevin and I have been trying, but…"

Sam nodded. "I'll talk to him."

'Dean' was relieved, and you could tell by his expression that he was silently thanking God for the two of them coming. "Thanks."

Sam nodded, then walked over to the door. He took a deep breath, nodding slightly. "I'm going to go tell my son, who hasn't been conceived yet, that my death is not his fault. Damn the irony." He shook his head before leaving the room.

"How does Kevin treat Kyle?" Dean asked with interest as soon as the door clicked shut.

'Dean' smirked, looking over at him. "Don't worry, I've taught him well. He treats Kyle like you do Sam… how I used to. Probably a little better, though." He took in a deep breath, looking down at the ground. "I can't believe he's gone…"

"What wouldn't you tell Sam?" Dean asked, looking at his older self with interest. "What's so bad?"

'Dean' looked hesitant for a moment, then nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you."

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Though I do own Anna... Even if we _did_ get in a fight yesterday... **_Shrug_**.

**Title**: Life Changes

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Nine

**Set After**: Fight For Survival (One Month Later)

**Summary**: Future Consequences/Fight For Survival/Life Changes Trilogy. Sam and Dean thought that Anna was out of their lives… Well, she's coming back in a big way.

**Warnings**: Character death; Typos, most likely… I type fast and don't look back… sorry!

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kevin asked, crossing his arms. Him and Sam were talking in the living room, and Kyle was in the kitchen. Kevin looked pissed, and seemed about ready to punch someone.

"Hey, watch your language," Sam said, pointing a finger at him.

"Excuse me if I don't take you very seriously because you're only, what, four years older than me?" Kevin asked with a laugh. At the look Sam gave him, he rolled his eyes, nodding. "Yes, sir." He sighed, then looked back at the kitchen. "Uncle Dean wants you to talk to him?"

"I volunteered," Sam said, shrugging. "What's so bad about it?"

"Look, Dad... Can I call you that?" Kevin asked, looking hesitant

Sam rolled his eyes, though he was smiling slightly. "Yes."

Kevin nodded. "Dad, he just watched you die yesterday. You seriously think he's going to be okay talking to you now? He hasn't even had time to grieve!"

"I understand that," Sam said, nodding. "I do --"

"Do you really?" Kevin asked, crossing his arms.

"Excuse you?" Sam asked, a little taken aback by his unborn child back talking him.

"Have you ever lost someone and had to just deal with it? Without grieving outwardly?" Kevin asked softly, raising his eyebrows.

Sam sighed, nodding. "Yeah, I have. College... girlfriend... died the same way your grandmother did."

Kevin's face fell. "I can't believe you never told me that." He scoffed slightly, shaking his head. "Sorry."

Sam nodded. "It's fine. You didn't know. Your mother probably resented her a bit for trying to kill me... then trying to kill your mother..."

"While she was alive?" Kevin asked, looking confused.

"No, actually, when she's a spirit," Sam said, nodding. "Landed me in the hospital twice. I died..." He held up his hand, starting to count on his fingers. "...three times. I think three. Either three or four. Then she beat up your Mom..."

Kevin raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I can see why Mom wouldn't allow you to mention her."

Sam smirked slightly, nodding. "Yeah. No kidding." He looked back at the kitchen. "Look, I get that he's grieving, and I'm sure your Uncle Dean can really relate to what he's going through, but I'm the only one who can really help."

Kevin nodded, sighing slightly. "Yeah, I know. I just... he's my little brother... and he's going through so much pain... I feel guilty not being able to spare him that."

"Hey, sometimes they just need to deal with the cruel lessons life has to offer," Dean said, walking down the stairs. "Because you can't protect them from everything."

Kevin smiled slightly, nodding. "He told you."

"He told _you_?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, Dad did," Kevin said, smirking slightly. "It was a major point for both him and you."

Dean nodded, looking a bit upset. "Yeah, I can understand that."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam asked, looking back and forth between his brother and his son. Then realization hit him. "You guys know what's going to happen... What he said I wouldn't like."

Dean sighed slightly, then nodded. "Yeah, we do, Sam. But go talk to Kyle. Seriously."

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother before nodding and walking into the kitchen.

"You know, he's really cool in his twenties," Kevin said, watching Sam leave. He smirked slightly, looking back at Dean. "It was like old times."

"So you and your dad were close?" Dean asked, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Kevin smiled sadly, nodding. "Yeah. Aside from Kyle he was my best friend. I mean, Mom was great... but I felt like I could tell Dad anything. He always knew the right thing to say and he always found a way to understand."

Dean smiled slightly, nodding. "Yeah, he's always been like that."

"You're lucky," Kevin said before sitting down next to his uncle. "You got to spend his whole life with him. Almost all of yours."

"It's unfair," Dean said, looking over at Kevin, "that I got so much time with him and you so little. I'm sorry about that."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

"Hey, can we talk?" Sam asked, walking into the kitchen slowly. When Kyle just stared at him, he nodded slightly. "No, I'm guessing?"

Kyle sighed, the nodded. "Yeah, we can talk." He was sitting at the kitchen table, practically hugging himself.

"Look, Kyle, it wasn't your fault," Sam said, sitting down across from his second son. "Demons --"

"Are apart of a Winchester life, I know," Kyle said, nodding. "That's what everyone keeps telling me. But I could've stopped it."

Sam sighed, hanging his head for a moment. What was it going to take to get through to this kid? He looked back up. "How?"

"I can freeze time," Kyle said, acting as if it were nothing.

Sam stared at him, raising his eyebrows. "You're kidding me." When Kyle didn't say anything, he scoffed a laugh, shaking his head. "I get dreams and my kids get to stop time? Figures."

Kyle smiled slightly. "Yeah, well, everyone says it just gets stronger with each generation. I'm scared to think of what Kevin's kids are going to be able to do."

Sam smiled slightly, nodding. "Good point." He sighed, then shook his head. "No matter your ability, it still wasn't your fault. You were scared, it's understandable." He thought for a moment, then nodded slightly. "You know, when I was just a bit older than you my... really good friend was killed by a demon. I had a vision about it... had the opportunity to keep it from happening... But I didn't. It took months for your uncle to convince me that it wasn't my fault. By now I'm certain it isn't. Kyle, you just have to look at the facts, alright? The type of demon, how it killed, when it killed, who it killed... It wasn't your fault."

Kyle sighed, looking down at the table. He nodded slightly. "If you're sure."

"I am," Sam said, standing up. He walked over to Kyle and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "I'm sure. There's no reason to carry the guilt around."

Kyle nodded, looking up at Sam. "Thanks... Dad."

Sam smiled sadly, nodding. "No problem."

* * *

"Why can't we tell him?" Kevin asked, looking over at his uncle.

"Because we can't," Dean said, sighing. "He'll end up getting in the way, you'll never meet him and Kyle will never be born. This is the way it has to go."

"But he's gonna go through so much pain," Kevin said quietly.

Dean nodded. "I know... I wish I could protect him from everything out there, Kevin, but I can't. And you can't protect Kyle all the time. We're big brothers, and we try our best... But they have to live their own lives eventually... We can't keep controlling them."

"You tried to keep Dad from going to college," Kevin said, looking down at the floor.

"And that's when I realized that I couldn't make every decision for him," Dean said softly. "His mind was made up... It hurt me, it hurt him, it hurt your grandfather... but there was nothing we could do. Your dad was ready to break free, so I respected that."

Kevin nodded slightly, looking back up at Dean. "I still got time to boss around Kyle, right?"

"Well, if you're going off of me then you have five years left," Dean said, grinning. "But after the way I _know_ your dad raised him? Three, tops."

Kevin smiled and leaned back in the seat. "Yeah, I guess eighteen's a reasonable number," he said, nodding. He sighed, his smile fading. "When's it supposed to attack?"

"Any minute now," Dean said, nodding. "As soon as Sam and Kyle get their asses in here. Then --"

Kyle walked into the room, Sam following.

"Feeling better?" Kevin asked, looking up at his little brother.

Kyle nodded. "Much."

Kevin smiled slightly. "Good, I'm glad."

Dean stood up, ready. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam asked, looking over at his brother.

"Good bye."

Sam looked confused, and he narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Dean, what --?"

Suddenly a demon entered the room, throwing flame balls around. It growled at the four. "The boy!" it shrieked, its voice like nails on a chalkboard. He held out his hand and immediately Kyle started flying towards him. Dean stepped forward, ducking a fireball the demon had thrown at him. He then punched him, before the demon stuck a hand in his stomache. He growled and disappeared.

Dean gasped, falling in the floor.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, now kneeling next to his brother. "Hold on, Dean, we'll get you help. Just hold on."

Dean shook his head slightly. "Sammy..." he looked down at this stomach, where he was gushing blood. And... I choose not to go into further detail... I don't have a strong stomache... which tells you enough... It's gory.

"No," Sam said, shaking his head. Already his brother was pale, his breathing subsiding. "Dean, please, no."

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered.

* * *

Sam threw a glass cup against the wall, tears streaming down his face. "They knew! He knew! You two knew too!" He quickly faced 'Dean' and Kevin, who were trying to get Sam to calm down. Kyle was upstairs, since no one thought he really needed to see his father freaking out.

"Yes, we knew," 'Dean' said calmly. "But it's going to be okay. I'm alive, aren't I? Doesn't that mean anything?"

"No!" Sam yelled. "For all I know I could be dreaming!"

"Hey, dreaming's good," 'Dean' said, faking a smile. He nodded. "Means I'm not dead, right? Not in reality. Go with that and calm down."

"They sent us here so he would die!" Sam yelled, kicking the leg of the table. "Bastards! Fucking shitty asshole bastards!"

"And earlier you were telling _me_ to watch my language?" Kevin asked, crossing his arms. He was a little amused, to put it lightly. He had never heard his father cuss so much.

"I'm gonna kill them! Both that fucking demon and his fucking bitch of a wife!" Sam yelled, looking ready to punch someone or something. "I told them to leave him alone! They said they were going to! 'It's either you or your son' they said! Fucking lying bastards! I told them me! I told them to leave Dean alone! I told them --!" He suddenly broke down, falling to the floor.

'Dean' was on the ground next to him in a second. He pulled Sam towards himself, holding him close. "Hey, hey, shh. It's alright, Sam. It's alright."

"No, it's not," Sam sobbed. "I need him. I need him. He was always there, even when I didn't realize. He was _always_ there. I feel so empty now. I..."

"But I'm here," 'Dean' said, pulling Sam back a bit to look him in the eye. "Look, if we're going to figure this out we're just going to have to help each other, alright? My Sam is gone and your Dean is gone. We'll just have to be substitutes. We can't afford to break down. Do you understand me?"

Sam looked at 'Dean' for a moment, then nodded, his sobs subsiding a bit, but not much.

"Then stop the water works," 'Dean' said, his face serious. "It's gonna be okay. I understand what you're feeling, I really do. I felt that way yesterday. But you can't let it control you when you have a job to do."

Sam took a few deep breaths, nodding. "Yeah... You're right."

"Are you okay now?" 'Dean' asked, allowing himself to stop being serious and become concerned once again. Sam nodded, still taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. 'Dean' hugged Sam tightly, nodding. "I promise it'll all work out for you. I promise."

Sam stood up slowly, with the help of 'Dean'. He shook his head. "What's the job? The demon? The demon that tried to take Kyle?"

'Dean' smiled sadly, shaking his head. "That's _my_ job. Your job is to go kick some ass. The demon and his wife."

"But --"

"Yeah, that means leaving me. You can't hold onto me. You... You need to keep your grief for a little while longer. You --"

"But you said --"

"Keep your grief locked up inside. You'll know when it's time to explode... You'll feel it," 'Dean' said, nodding. "As for the part about supporting each other? I would've said anything to stop the sight of my baby brother sobbing on the ground because of me."

Sam scoffed slightly, nodding. "You hold onto your grief to get the demons, and I'll do the same."

"Exactly," 'Dean' said, nodding.

* * *

**Dean**: Well, _there's_ a change.

**Haley**: Hey, you were always complaining about Sam dying, so --

**Dean**: Yeah, yeah, I know.

**Sam**: Well, technically I _am_ dead. It's just not **me** me.

**Dean**: Well, it _is_ **me** me. Dying to save my nephew... I've heard of worse deaths.

**Sam**: Yeah, me too, but it doesn't mean I've lived them. Or died them, rather...

**Haley**: But, hell, Dean's gonna come back. He has to, right? Or... maybe not... **_Moment of suspense and silence_**. No, really, he's coming back xP I already have most of this story worked out in my head. I just haven't had the time to type it out yet.

**Dean**: And you did now?

**Haley**: Late start at school tomorrow, inspiration because I had watched a fresh Supernatural right before typing out this chapter **_secretly wants to kill Cassie chick...grrr..._** so I had to make time. Once I watch a fresh episode I _have_ to write at least a chapter... or else the inspiration is lost or I just go insane... Usually the second one. Okay, 99 of the time it's the second one **_Nawd_**. ANYWAY, time to go write the next chappie (even though I'm clueless as to how it'll go)... Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Though I do own Anna... Even if we _did_ get in a fight yesterday... **_Shrug_**.

**Title**: Life Changes

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Ten

**Set After**: Fight For Survival (One Month Later)

**Summary**: Future Consequences/Fight For Survival/Life Changes Trilogy. Sam and Dean thought that Anna was out of their lives… Well, she's coming back in a big way.

**Warnings**: Typos, most likely… I type fast and don't look back… sorry!

* * *

"Dean, we had an agreement!" Anna yelled, hitting him on the arm. It was earlier that day, before Dean had 'saved' Sam from the demon and his wife. Before the two had been transported to the future and before Dean had died. Anna, Fate and Dean were in the car; from the first moment Anna knew that Dean wasn't going to agree with his father.

"My dad doesn't understand Sam the way I do!" Dean yelled. "_I _need to be the one to save him! He won't be able to trust him!"

Anna groaned in annoyance, grabbing her cell phone. She quickly dialed a number, waiting as it rang. "Mr. Winchester?"

"Anna --" Dean groaned.

"Dean wants to save Sam himself... Yeah, I know, but he's not budging on this... Okay, okay, I'll tell him... Alright, bye." Anna shut her phone, then looked over at Dean. "He said that if you die trying to save Sam then Sam will never forgive himself."

Dean rolled his eyes, pulling into Anna's house. "I won't die, Anna."

"As soon as you save him you guys have to get to the hospital right away, got it?" Anna asked, crossing her arms.

Dean nodded. "Right away. Promise."

"Good. Go," Anna said, looking up at the house for a second.

"I promise I'll bring you your boyfriend back," Dean said before climbing out of the car. He walked over to the trunk and popped it open, grabbing a pistol loaded with silver bullets, which he stuck in the back of his pants, another pistol which was loaded with regular bullets and a flashlight. He slammed down the trunk and walked over to the house, opening the door slowly. "Sammy?"

Dean looked up as he heard a banging sound coming from the floor above him. He winced, looking down at his stomache, which was bleeding badly. He then made his way up the stairs, the pistol ready for any attackers. He made his way over to Sam's room, opening the door. He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. "Alright, I can do this... Concentrate, Dean."

_"Concentrate on finding your brother... Once you save him you can save me."_

Dean opened his eyes, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Alright, I'd _really_ appreciate it if you would shut up, already. I don't care if you're my inner child or whatever, you're still a child."

_"A child who can help."_

Suddenly a portal opened in front of Dean. He shook his head, sighing, before walking inside it. As he made his way to the other side he looked around. "Alright, take me to the cave."

The little boy that was Dean nodded. "Okay." He took Dean's hand in his own, closing his eyes. After a moment he was transported to the entrance of the cave. "Hurry. They're draining him."

"Draining him!" Dean asked with wide eyes. He looked inside the cave, watching the demon and his wife slowly draining the life out of Sam. "Stop it!"

The demon and his wife quickly looked over at the cave entrance. "I thought I banished you," the demon said, narrowing his eyes at Dean.

"You did. But I came back for my brother," Dean growled. He pulled a gun up, aiming it at the two. "Let him go. Now."

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here? You're bleeding! Badly!" Sam yelled, his eyes a bit wide.

"I'm saving your ass! What does it look like?" Dean kept his eyes on the demons, glaring at them. "Let. My. Brother. Go."

"Dean!" Sam yelled, scared for his older brother.

The demon glared over at Sam, before walking over to him and knocking him out. "Annoying creature."

Dean glared at him, then shot his pistol at the woman, who cried out in pain, grabbing her arm. "Why you little --"

Jess then closed her eyes, a white force field surrounding her, the demon and his wife. She spoke without opening her eyes. "Dean, get Sam out of here. Hurry. You don't have much time."

Dean nodded, then ran over to a table, grabbing a key. Trying to be careful, he quickly unlocked Sam, catching his brother as the unconscious body fell forward. He then carried Sam back to the entrance, and the little boy grabbed his hand, transporting them back to the room.

"Go. Hurry," the little boy instructed, pushing Dean through the portal.

* * *

"Dean!"

Dean opened his eyes slowly, looking around. Damn, his head hurt like a bitch. He then looked up, finding his father staring down at him. Wait. Where was Sam? "Sam --"

"Is alright," John said, smiling slightly. "You got to him just in time."

"But the demon --"

"Will have to wait until tomorrow," John said quickly.

Dean looked around again, noticing they were in a room... a room that wasn't like any motel room he had seen and a room that didn't look anything like any of the rooms in Anna's house. "Wait, what --"

"You're staying at Anna's mother's house," John said quickly.

"What happened?" Dean asked, sitting up slowly. He was on a comfy bed, so hey, maybe it wasn't all bad.

"You hit your head as you were coming out of the portal. Pretty hard, too," John said, grabbing an ice pack that had been on the nightstand. He placed it on Dean's forehead. Dean held the ice to his head, looking down at his stomach, then at his father, a questioning look on his face. "Anna healed you."

Dean raised his eyebrows, looking as if he hadn't heard his father right. "Excuse me?"

"Well, the baby did," John said, shrugging.

Dean laughed slightly. "That's impossible."

"I thought I taught you that nothing's impossible," John said, smiling slightly. "I'm going back to the motel. Sam's in the next room, resting. He woke up earlier and he seemed fine. He said he had a really bad dream, though. One about going to the future and watching you die... You might want to keep an eye on him."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

* * *

Dean woke up that night as he felt something lean against him in his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, looking down at the figure next to him. It was Sam. "Hey, Sammy, what's wrong? Why the hell couldn't you sleep in your own bed?" He sat up, turning on the light. His eyes then went wide. "Sam, you're freezing," he said, touching his brother's hand as he noticed he was shivering. He laid a hand on his forehead. "And you're burning up." Dean quickly got out of the bed, running over to the door. He opened it quickly. "Anna!"

"Dean..." Sam moaned, closing his eyes tightly in pain.

"I'm here, Sam," Dean said, rushing back over to the bed. He lifted Sam up a bit and moved him, so that Sam was laying in the center of the bed. He then tucked the covers in around him, feeling his cheek and neck. "God, Sam..."

"What is it?" Anna asked from the doorway, looking tired.

"I need a thermometer, a damp wash cloth with a bowl of cool water and more blankets," Dean instructed, sitting down on the bed, not taking his eyes off of his sick brother. "And I need you to call my father."

"Why?" Anna asked. "Is Sam sick?"

"Very. Just go."

Anna nodded before quickly leaving the room.

"Don't worry, Sam, everything's going to be alright. I promise," Dean whispered, his eyes locking with his brother's. They stared at each other for some time until Anna returned.

* * *

"Dad, what do you think it is?" Dean asked, pacing around the room. "Something normal? Something paranormal? Because --"

"I think when they drained his life energy they did something to him," John said, now sitting in the spot that Dean had been in.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked quickly, looking panicked. "I mean, God, is he gonna die? Cause Sam can't die. He just can't."

Sam coughed slightly, opening his mouth. "He told me --"

"Shh, son, don't talk," John said, looking back at him. "Save your strength."

Sam shook his head. "No, you need to hear this."

Dean nodded, sitting down on the other side of his brother. "First..." He grabbed the thermometer, sticking it in Sam's mouth. After thirty seconds he pulled it out. "Damnit, 104. Sam, you need to rest."

Sam shook his head. "Dean, I need to tell you."

Dean sighed slightly. "But right after you tell me you rest, got it?"

Sam nodded quickly. "Yeah, okay. I will. Promise."

"Then shoot," Dean said, grabbing his brother's hand. Realizing it was cold he started to rub it, hoping the friction would help Sam warm up a bit.

"In my dream he told me that I had to die," Sam whispered.

"Who?" Dean asked, looking ready to kick whoever's ass that had told Sam that.

"You. Future you, I mean. Whatever. He said that I had to die so that you'd learn," Sam said softly, tears in his own eyes.

"Learn what?" Dean asked, looking confused.

"Learn that you can't always prevent something from hurting me or prevent me from staying dead."

"Okay, I learned it just now," Dean said, nodding. "Now you don't have to die."

Sam chuckled slightly. "I think you're missing the point."

"I'm not missing the point because there _is_ no point," Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Alright? You're not going to die. It was a dream, end of discussion. Now get some rest or you're never going to get better. Got it?"

Sam sighed, knowing that he was never going to win this battle. Oh well, Dean would learn eventually... he didn't have a choice. "Yeah, I got it."

"Good," Dean said, nodding. "I'll be right here waiting when you wake up. Promise."

Sam nodded, closing his eyes. Maybe Dean was right... then again, maybe he wasn't...

* * *

**Haley**: Sorry, no time for a chat! Supernatural comes on in a half hour and I have things to do! **_Runs away_**!

**Dean & Sam**: Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Though I do own Anna... Her random gibberish and all xP

**Title**: Life Changes

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Eleven

**Set After**: Fight For Survival (One Month Later)

**Summary**: Future Consequences/Fight For Survival/Life Changes Trilogy. Sam and Dean thought that Anna was out of their lives… Well, she's coming back in a big way.

**Warnings**: Typos, most likely… I type fast and don't look back… sorry!

* * *

"Dean, we can't just keep him here," Anna argued in a hushed voice, narrowing her eyes at the uncle of her unborn child. The two were arguing in the hallway outside of Dean's guest room (which now became Sam's guest room because no one wanted to move him). "He's seriously sick. He needs to get to a hospital."

"He'll be fine, Anna. You don't know Sam like I do; he's a fighter. He'll get past whatever he has," Dean said, crossing his arms. "Besides, my father's gone to kick the demon's ass. That will hopefully heal Sam."

"What happens if it doesn't? And if he doesn't get past this?" Anna asked, her voice raising quickly.

"Anna, keep your voice down or you'll --"

"He'll die, Dean," Anna growled, her voice once again hushed. "If we don't take Sam to a hospital there's a possibility that he'll die. Do you understand me? _Your baby brother will die_. Is that a risk you're willing to take? Huh? Is it?"

"He won't die," Dean said, looking over at the door. He seemed cool and collected, but his eyes gave away what he was really feeling; he knew that what Anna was saying made sense, but he couldn't bring himself to put Sam through the torture of a hospital.

"He might," Anna said, sighing slightly. "He needs a doctor."

"Sam will never forgive me if I just dump him in some random hospital," Dean said, looking back at Anna. "Besides, we don't have insurance."

"I do," Anna said simply, crossing her arms.

"You're not married yet. It won't do a damn thing for him," Dean said, narrowing his eyes slightly at Anna.

"We have money. My family has money," Anna said quickly, nodding. "We'll pay for everything. My mom will pay for everything. I promise you. We just need to get him to a hospital immediately." At the hesitant look Dean gave her, she rolled her eyes, sighing. "Why would Sam never forgive you if you put him into a hospital?"

Dean swallowed hard, looking back at the door.

* * *

_**"Is this Mr. Winchester?"**_

_Dean sighed into the phone, looking around an old abandoned warehouse. The house was reported to be haunted, so he was trying his best to track down the ghost. The twenty year old was having really good luck until his cell phone went off suddenly._

_"Yes, it is. Who is this?" Dean asked, clearly annoyed. He shook his head. Nothing was going to come out for him now. He started towards the door, ready to kick someone's ass for ruining his investigation._

_**"Mr. Winchester, I'm Dr. Gilbert. I have your brother here at the hospital. He --"**_

_Dean immediately stopped walking, his eyes going wide. "Sam? What happened? What's wrong with him?"_

_**"Mr. Winchester, your brother and his friend Josh Patterson fell from the upper most window of Josh's three-story home earlier this evening."**_

_"What?" Dean asked, his breath catching in his throat. About a week ago Josh had complained about strange noises, interesting leaks and flickering lights in his home. John thought it best that it was checked out, so he had gone with Sam earlier that day to check it out. Dean thought it was going to be all okay, he thought Sam wouldn't be in any danger; his father was there, after all. "Was there a man there?"_

_**"No, the two were alone. Sam had his cell phone on him, and you were the last person he called. We haven't notified your parents yet, but we understand that you're over-age. Do you think you could come by the hospital?"**_

_"Is Sam alright?" Dean asked immediately, now rushing out the door and towards his car. "How bad is he hurt?"_

_**"Sam's fine, save a broken wrist and a few cuts and bruises. It could've been much worse."**_

_"And Josh?" Dean asked, climbing into his car. He started the engine and pulled out onto the road._

_**"Well... Josh is stable at the moment, but your brother is doing better than him by far."**_

_"I'll be there as soon as I can."_

_Fifteen minutes later Dean had arrived at the hospital, rushing inside. Practically running to the front desk, he didn't even bother ringing the bell. "Samuel Winchester. My brother. Where is he? Where's Dr. Gilbert?" The lady raised her eyebrows at him; she was currently on the phone. "Get your ass off of that phone and tell me where the hell my goddamn brother is!"_

_"Mr. Winchester?"_

_Dean turned around, finding a gray and balding man coming towards him. As he looked as his name tag he realized it was Sam's doctor. "Where's my brother?"_

_"Mr. Winchester, there is something that I must tell you first," Dr. Gilbert said in a hesitant tone, realizing that Dean was panicking._

_"What? What happened to Sam? Is he alright?" Dean asked immediately._

_Dr. Gilbert nodded, though the look on his face didn't relieve the tension in Dean's chest. "Sam is fine, Mr. Winchester. He --"_

_"Dean. Just call me Dean," Dean said, nodding. "Where's Sam?"_

_"Dean, please, let me continue." After hesitating for a moment, thinking Dean was going to interrupt, Dr. Gilbert continued. "Josh has left us."_

_Dean shook his head, chuckling slightly. "That's funny. Josh was Sam's best friend. He's fine. He's going to be fine. Sam wouldn't be able to handle it if he wasn't."_

_"I'm sorry, Dean, but --"_

_"Where's my brother?" Dean asked immediately, swallowing hard. "Does he know?"_

_"No, he doesn't." Dr. Gilbert sighed and led Dean down the hallway, and through double doors, before stopping at a room. "We've already contacted your father. He should be on his way soon."_

_Dean nodded. "Yeah, thanks." He opened the door slowly, peaking in the room._

_Sam looked over at him from the TV. He smiled slightly. "Hey, Dean."_

_Dean rushed into the room and over to Sam. "Hey. Are you alright? What happened? Why the hell wasn't Dad there? Why did you leave you guys alone? Huh?"_

_Sam chuckled slightly. "Dean, stop freaking. I'm fine, really. Dad had to go get supplies from a store a few streets away. Um... it turned out there was a poltergeist in Josh's house. Dad didn't think it was harmless, though, so he left us alone... Guess it wasn't so harmless after all."_

_"Sam..." Dean sat down in the chair next to the bed slowly, taking a few breaths. "Josh was badly hurt."_

_Sam nodded sadly. "Yeah, I know. But the doctor said he'd be fine. He --" He then noticed the look Dean was giving him and shook his head quickly. "No, Dean, he's fine. Josh is fine."_

_Dean shook his head slowly, grabbing his brother's hand. "I'm sorry, Sam."_

_Tears came to Sam's eyes and he shook his head quickly. "Josh is fine."_

_"He's dead, Sam."_

* * *

"So Sam doesn't like hospitals anymore," Anna said quietly, nodding. "Dean, we still have to take him. You know we do."

Dean nodded slightly, sighing. "Yeah, I know. He's going to hate me though."

"Well, so what? He'll hate you then. At least he'll be alive to hate you," Anna said, smiling slightly.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Sam opened his eyes slowly, looking around. He had an IV in his arm and a few cords stuck to him. He was also in an uncomfortable bed, and everything was... white. Wait. Oh, no. He was in a hospital.

"Dean..?"

Dean looked up from the chair next to the bed. He gave his brother a weak smile. "Hey, Sammy, how are you feeling?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Another hospital? Dean --"

"I know, right?" Dean stood up, letting out a pained chuckle. "We gotta stop meeting like this."

"Dean --"

Dean sighed, shaking his head. "Sam, your temperature had shot up to 105. We had to get you to a hospital, I'm sorry."

"Before I understood. I was really dying. But, Dean, it's probably just the flu or something," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, and the flu can kill people," Dean said, crossing his arms. "Stop arguing with me. You're not getting out of this. You're staying right there until you get better, do you understand me?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "We can't pay for this. Hell, how did we pay for this before?"

"Anna and Anna," Dean said, nodding slightly. "As much as I hate it that girl loves you."

"But she healed you. Why can't she --"

"The demon did this to you, Sam. She can't heal you. I wish she could, but she can't." Dean sighed and sat back down in the chair.

"Then how can the hospital?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"They can keep your temperature down until Dad kills the son of a bitch. I tried, but I couldn't. With my watching you it only got worse." Dean shook his head, looking away from his brother.

Sam could tell that the little fact that Dean couldn't help his little brother hurt him. A lot. He had always been able to protect Sam, but in the last month and a half he hadn't even come close. "Dean, I'm gonna die."

"Shut up, you are not," Dean said, looking back at him. "You just caught a string of bad luck, that's all. You'll be fine. Give it another week or two. You can stop dropping dead and I can continue making fun of your ESP ass. We'll go back to being the small dysfunctional family that we were to begin with."

Sam smiled slightly, nodding. "Alright, fine. If you're that scared I'll stay."

"Thank you," Dean said, nodding. "So, tell me about that dream you had."

"Well... it started right after I passed out in the cave. Except the demon healed you, then we were transported to the future. In the future Anna and I had just been killed by a demon and you were raising my youngest because of it. Fate was twenty, Kevin (who Anna's pregnant with right now) was eighteen and I had another son, Kyle, who was fifteen. Kyle was deeply traumatized because he saw Anna and myself die, and he had the power to freeze time... he knows he could've stopped it, and the guilt was really weighing on him. I got him to realize it wasn't his fault, but then a demon came and tried to kidnap him... You wouldn't let him, and you ended up dying in the process." He took a deep breath, his expression giving away how he had felt back then. "It was so real, Dean... It... I watched you just die... And there was nothing I could do to stop it..."

"Hey, Sam, I didn't die. Alright?" Dean smirked slightly. "But at least your dream helped you realize why I can't let you die."

Sam nodded. "The future you in the dream... he didn't show it around the kids how upset he was. Anna and I had just died the previous day, after all. But he couldn't show it around Kyle or Kevin for obvious reasons. But he was just so upset... And he got in a fight with his wife because of it and... he threw things and tried to stay strong... I could feel his pain, though. I could feel it. He was just... he felt like his whole world was caving in."

Dean nodded slightly. "I believe it," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam said quietly, looking down at his hands.

"For what?" Dean asked, watching his brother closely.

"I'm sorry that you're going to have to feel that," Sam said, looking back up at him, tears in his eyes. "I really am."

* * *

**Dean**: Okay, okay, I'm getting just a _tad_ tired of all this 'I want to threaten to kill Sam so Dean will become the overprotective older brother' shit. It's pissing me off.

**Haley**: Clearly.

**Dean**: So are you going to quit with it?

**Haley**: Um... **_Thinks_**. No.

**Sam**: Dean, face it: She's a sucker for the brother-brother moments.

**Haley**: Exactly!

**Dean**: Yeah, I've noticed.

**Sam**: So why rain on her parade? It's just a story. It isn't like what she writes affects us.

**Haley**: Hehehe...

**Sam**: What?

**Haley**: Oh nothing... **_Whispers to audience/readers_**: Shhh!

**Dean**: I don't trust you any more than I can throw you.

**Haley**: But you're strong. You can throw me awfully far, Deany Weany.

**Sam**: She has a point.

**Dean**: Let's just move on, shall we?

**Haley**: Sure! **_Smile_**! Stay tuned!

**Dean**: And don't call me Deany Weany!

**Haley**: Heh...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Though I do own Anna... Her random gibberish and all xP

**Title**: Life Changes

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Twelve

**Set After**: Fight For Survival (One Month Later)

**Summary**: Future Consequences/Fight For Survival/Life Changes Trilogy. Sam and Dean thought that Anna was out of their lives… Well, she's coming back in a big way.

**Warnings**: Typos, most likely… I type fast and don't look back… sorry!

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked, standing up quickly, knocking the chair back as he did so. He narrowed his eyes at his little brother, who remained silent. "Answer me! What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

"Dean…" Sam trailed off quietly, looking back down at his hands.

"How can you just give up like that?" Dean yelled. He looked ready to punch someone; his hand was in a fist and he looked as if he was controlling his anger. But his eyes gave away what he was feeling; he was mad at Sam, yes, but he was also worried… and sad. He didn't want to lose Sam. He _couldn't_ lose Sam. "After everything we've been through, everything we've learned, how can you just give in like that? How can you just accept that you're going to die? And why the hell won't you let me stop it?"

"Because it has to happen!" Sam yelled, looking up at his brother with angered eyes. "I'll be back! He said that I would be back!"

"It was a dream, Sam! What he said doesn't mean jack shit!" Dean yelled back.

"You know better than anyone that some of my dreams mean something," Sam growled, narrowing his eyes at his older brother. "Maybe this is one of them."

"I'm not going to accept that," Dean said simply, shrugging.

"You have to," Sam said quietly, looking back down at his hands.

"How long?"

"What?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows, a little surprised.

"How long will you be gone?" Dean asked in a quiet voice, looking down at the ground.

"Until after the baby's born," Sam whispered, looking away from his brother. Outside the sun was shining and the birds were singing. It seemed that everyone but them was having a nice day, a nice normal life. Why was that? Why was the world so unfair to the Winchesters?

"That's too damn long," Dean said, looking back at his brother quickly. "We still have eight months, Sam. You're not staying away that long. I don't care what the hell _anyone_ said in your freako dream; I'm not letting you die. I'm not letting you leave me."

Sam sighed deeply, shaking his head. He looked back at his brother slowly. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"Don't you dare tell me you're sorry, Sam!" Dean yelled. "I watched you die when I had my own visit to the future! I watched you stop breathing many times after that! I watched you flat line right in front of me! Don't you dare tell me you're sorry when you have no fucking clue what I'm feeling now and what I felt in the past! Don't you dare!"

Sam took in a deep breath. He nodded slightly. "I do know, Dean. I visited the future in my dream; I saw how upset you were. Hell, you died in my dream and there was nothing I could do. I get it was just a dream, Dean, but it felt so _real_. And the pain I felt when I watched you die… there isn't any pain that could be worse than that. I get it, Dean. But _this has to happen_."

"No, it doesn't," Dean said, forcing calmness upon himself. "I don't care what you say, Sam, I'm not going to let it happen." He took in how his brother looked; the IVs, the cords, the sickly pale complexion, the sweat and bags under the eyes… He silently kicked himself for not waiting to argue with Sam. "You need rest."

Sam sighed, nodding. "Fine." He knew he wasn't going to be able to push Dean into seeing what Saw already understood. He might've been able to convince Dean about who to save, where to go, what to say to certain people… but he could never convince him to just let his little brother die. Dean wouldn't accept that.

* * *

"Do we know how Sam's doing yet?" Anna asked Dean outside of Sam's room a few hours later. Sam was currently sleeping, so the two were taking the opportunity to chat a bit.

Dean nodded. "They got his fever down a bit. When he got here it was 105. Now it's 103. So at least that's something." He sighed, looking over at his brother through the doorway. Worry was etched in his face, and he was praying that Sam would make it out okay.

Anna nodded. "You know, Dean, if you want to go catch that fiery bastard and his bitch of a wife then --"

"I can't leave Sam's side," Dean said immediately. He looked around, then nodded slightly. "I can't leave this floor of the hospital."

Anna smiled sympathetically. "I understand, I really do. But I'm here, and you can spread salt around his bed or something. You can go with your dad to save Sam. How about that?"

"I'll be gone too long," Dean said, shaking his head. He crossed his arms, looking back at Sam. "I can't leave him, Anna. I can't. I can't leave him defenseless and unprotected like that. I can't... I just..."

"You're afraid that if you leave he'll die, aren't you?" Anna asked softly, putting a hand on Dean's arm.

Dean looked at Anna's hand, then at her face. "No, I'm not. No matter what my brother says he's not gonna die. He's not."

Anna rolled her eyes. "If he does he'll be back. You know he will be."

"It was a dream, Anna. Sam might not come back," Dean whispered, looking back at his brother once more. "Dreams don't promise anything."

"If it was just a dream then why are you so worried?" Anna asked, crossing her arms. "Dean, that was the same dream that told him he was going to die. So either both things are going to happen or neither are. Make up your mind."

Dean thought for a moment, then sighed, nodding. "I have to leave him."

Anna nodded. "Yeah, you do. But only for a little while. Just until the demon is dead. And I'll take good care of him."

Dean nodded, looking back at Anna. "Yeah, I know you will."

* * *

"Are you serious? We're going to attempt to make a deal with a demon?" Dean asked, staring at his father like he was insane.

"We don't have a choice at the moment," John whispered, sighing as they walked into the entrance of the cave. "He controls Sam's life. We'll make him save your brother then we'll kill him."

Dean nodded. "Yeah... I just hope Sam's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine. You spread salt and cat's eye shells around his bed?" John asked, looking over at his oldest.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I did. I spread it at least ten feet around his bed, too, so Anna could be safe. Sam would never forgive me if I left her unprotected."

John nodded, smiling at his son with pride in his eyes. "You're a good big brother, Dean."

Dean shrugged, not looking convinced. "Yeah, that's _exactly_ what I have been in the past couple months. A good big brother."

"Well, he's alive, isn't he?" John shined his flashlight around the cave, closing inspecting everything.

"For now," Dean said, nodding slightly. "For now." He sighed, shining his own flashlight around. "Where are they?"

"Where are who? Us?" the demon's wife asked, rounding a corner. She clapped her hands and the cave lit up. She smirked slightly at them, crossing her arms. "What do you want?"

"If you heal my brother we won't kill you," Dean said, simply, pointing his gun at her. "We know you can. We know you can help him."

The woman thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Nope, sorry. See, if your son dies (which he will) then his soul will be forever ours. He already own part of it, which is why he's ill at the moment. Why aren't you with him? You know, he could drop at any second, and you would just _hate_ to miss his final moments, wouldn't you?"

"I'll be back," Dean growled, glaring at the woman.

"Who told you _that_ nonsense?" the woman asked, actually laughing. "I don't think you heard me right: when he dies his soul will be forever ours. We're not just going to let him get away that easy. Never. It'll be a fun process, actually. We'll take his soul, then his body, then we'll bring him back to life. Then we'll just torture him somewhere where you two wouldn't be able to find him until his son is born; then we'll just kill him."

"If you touch him you'll regret ever having been born," Dean hissed, cocking his gun. "I'm warning you. Either save my brother or die."

"I'm sorry, but I'm devoted to my husband, and he needs your brother," the woman said, shrugging. "That's just the way it is. So, kill me if you wish; you'll never get him and you'll never save your brother. Now, really, I must tell you that if you don't visit your brother soon that he'll die without his big brother there to help him. Wouldn't _that_ just be a shame?"

"Please, just heal him," Dean practically begged, tears coming to his eyes.

"I can't," the woman said, shrugging. "Only my husband can. Oh, and just so you know, if you kill him your brother will die anyway. Except this time it'll be more permanent and your nephew won't receive his powers."

"So you're making us choose between Sam and my unborn nephew, is that it?" Dean asked, glaring at her.

"Oh, heavens, no," the woman said, laughing slightly. "I'm making you choose between your nephew having powers or not. Sam will be gone no matter what you try to do."

"Bitch!" Dean yelled, firing the gun at her.

The bullet caused the woman to stumble backwards a bit, her hand to her chest. She removed her hand, looking down at the blood before smirking back at Dean and John. "Too late. I told you that you should've visited him while you had the chance." She then fell to the ground, her eyes closing.

Dean felt his breath catch in this throat; he could feel in his heart that she was right... Sam was dying at that very moment. "We have to get back. Now."

* * *

"Sam!" Anna screamed, tears streaming down her face as nurses pulled her out of the room, doctors rushing in.

Sam was in his bed, flat lining. They had been having a normal conversation, talking about the baby and how they would spoil it, how they would get married as soon as possible and have a normal life together. It had all seemed so perfect... then Sam as started having a seizure.

"No, let me go!" Anna screamed. "I need to see him! He's my baby's father! Let me see him!"

"I'm sorry, miss, but you can't just yet," the nurse said, rubbing Anna's back. "Just take a seat in the waiting room and let the doctors do their job."

"Sam!" Anna screamed again, still being pulled by the nurses. "Let me see him! Please let me see him!" The nurses helped her down in a chair, and she immediately started sobbing in her hands.

* * *

Dean and John rushed into the hospital about ten minutes later. They didn't waste any time, and started towards Sam's room, but was stopped by Anna as they made their way through the waiting room.

Dean saw the tears on Anna's face, and how she was trying to control herself from breaking down. He shook his head. "Anna, Sam... He... Is he okay?"

Anna shook her head, then started sobbing. Dean suddenly had a hard time breathing, and John helped him down on the chair. Dean shook his head again. "No, he's fine. He's Sam. He's my geeky yet strong baby brother. He's fine. He has to be."

Anna shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry, Dean. He just... he..." she started sobbing again, and John pulled her close.

Dean stood up and started down the hallway, watching as doctors made their way out of Sam's room. One stopped him.

"Sir, you can't go in there," he said, catching Dean's arm.

Dean faced him, his expression hard. "Look, my brother just fucking died, alright? I did everything I could to try and help him but it still wasn't enough. I wasn't even there for him when he..." Dean took in a deep breath, shaking his head. "The least you can do is let me say good bye to him."

The doctor studied Dean for a second, then nodded. "In five or so minutes someone will be here to take him to the morgue. You have until then."

Dean nodded, walking into the room. Sam was still out on the bed, but he didn't look so uncomfortable this time. He looked as if he was just sleeping, and he always looked so peaceful when he was off dreaming. But Dean knew this time he wouldn't wake up... he couldn't.

Dean walked towards Sam slowly, swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat. Tears clouded his vision and he stopped at the bed, taking one of Sam's hands in his own. "Hey, Sammy. It's Dean. Wherever you are I hope that you can hear me." A few tears fell and his breathe caught in his throat. He knew Sam was around; he could feel him. He knew that Sam would be able to hear him, and that made him feel a little bit better. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop this; I'm sorry I couldn't keep you from dying. I tried so hard, I really did. I was always able to protect you, you know? From bullies when you were younger, from evil bastards when you started hunting... But I couldn't protect you this time, and for the life of me I can't understand why. Why now, of all times?

"I know you said that you'll be coming back, but it doesn't feel like it, you know? It feels like... It feels like you're gone, and you're not coming back." Dean wiped away a few tears that had fallen, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry, Sammy. I'm so, so sorry. I know I didn't tell you nearly enough, but I love you. You were the best little brother a guy could ask for."

Dean sat down in the chair next to the bed, putting his head in his hands. The silent sobs started coming, shaking his body as a whole. "You know, I hate you, Sammy. I hate you so much right now. I hate you because you left me! I know it's pathetic to have your little brother as your best friend but you were! You were my reminder that there were still some good things in this world, that not everyone and everything was bad! And now you're gone and I don't know if I can believe in the good anymore!" He stood up, kicking the chair. He then grabbed the bed pan, throwing it across the room. "How could you just leave me like this, Sam? How? I hate you for leaving me! I hate you for it, Sam! I hate you for it!" Dean then fell to the floor slowly, his cheeks now covered in tears. "Why? I don't understand why..."

Dean took a few deep breaths before lifting himself up slowly. He took Sam's hand in his own again, gently pushing some of Sam's hair behind his ear. He leaned down, kissing Sam's forehead. "Good bye, Sammy... I love you."

* * *

**Haley**: Dean, if you start yelling at me I swear I'll punch you. I was crying as I wrote that. Seriously! It totally affected me, too. Which sucks, because it actually burns when I cry... I have to close my eyes until they stop stinging and shit... it sucks. So if you start complaining to me I'm gonna have to punch you and then probably knee you good, too.

**Dean**: ...

**Haley**: Thank you.

**Sam**: Is that the last chapter?

**Haley**: Nah, there's at least one more left. Either one or two, I haven't decided yet. Probably just one, but yes. This wasn't the last chapter, promise! Anyway, stay turned, guys!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Though I do own Anna... Her random gibberish and all xP

**Title**: Life Changes

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Thirteen

**Set After**: Fight For Survival (One Month Later)

**Summary**: Future Consequences/Fight For Survival/Life Changes Trilogy. Sam and Dean thought that Anna was out of their lives… Well, she's coming back in a big way.

**Warnings**: Typos, most likely… I type fast and don't look back… sorry!

* * *

_**Two years later…**_

"Dean! I need your help in here!"

Dean looked up from the laptop, raising his eyebrows slightly. Great… It had been two years since they brought Kevin home from the hospital and still Anna was having trouble taking care of a kid by herself. Which, actually, was why Dean hadn't left yet. He staid with her all throughout her pregnancy, did all the things Sam would've had to have done --

"Sam…" Dean whispered, swallowing hard. Sam had told him that he would be back right after the baby was born. Isn't that what he said? But the baby had been born over two years ago and still Sam wasn't back. He --

"Dean!"

"I'm coming!" Dean yelled, groaning in annoyance. He shut the laptop and walked out of his room, over to the nursery. Walking through the doorway, he raised his eyebrows slightly. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Kevin was playing in his play pen… though Anna was staring at her son with frightened eyes. "What?"

"He moved things!" Anna screamed, her eyes wide. "He… he…"

"He what?" Dean sighed. When Anna didn't respond, Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to the toddler, picking him up from the crib. He smiled as Kevin giggled. The child was his only lifeline to Sam; he was the one thing that Dean could cherish and hold onto. "He what, Anna? What did my little nephew do?"

"He looked at something and it moved," Anna whispered, her hands trembling.

"Sam warned us that he'd have powers," Dean said, setting the kid back into the crib. He turned to the mother of his nephew, looking a little annoyed. "It's not my fault you didn't listen to him."

"But Sam received his when he was twenty two! My baby's only two years old! We should still have twenty years, at least!" Anna said, her eyes frantic.

"Yeah, well, what can you expect? My parents weren't psychics. One of Kevin's was. Deal with it." Dean turned towards the doorway.

"Why are you being so cruel?" Anna whispered, staring at Dean with a mix of confusion and hurt. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing," Dean reasoned, nodding slightly. "But my brother is dead because of your kid. I won't hold that against Kevin, but I _will_ hold it against you. You tried to trap my brother with a baby and it ended up killing him."

"I didn't trap him," Anna said, narrowing her eyes at Dean. "I already told you, I didn't make that phone call."

"Then who did?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"Someone pretending to be me? Someone who wanted you and Sam to be separated so Sam wouldn't have his older brother there to watch his back?" Anna offered, shrugging slightly. "I don't know. But it wasn't me, Dean."

"You told him you were on birth control." Dean was trying to find another reason to pin this all on Anna. It wasn't working well, but he had to blame _someone_. "You told me to go after the demon; you told me to leave Sam. You said you'd look after him. You didn't."

Anna sighed slightly, shaking her head. "If you hate me so much, Dean, then why aren't you gone?"

"Because I'm protecting my nephew," Dean growled, glaring at Anna. "And you. That demon still wants Kevin; I'm not gonna let anything happen to him, and I'm sparing him the pain of having his mother pinned above his crib in a fiery death."

"Fine," Anna whispered, nodding. "You're just doing this for Sam. I understand that."

"I owe it to him," Dean said softly before leaving the room. He shook his head, walking over to his own room. Laying down on the bed, he looked up at the ceiling.

"Naps in the middle of the day, Dean? Aren't you a little old for that routine?"

Dean froze, his heart pounding. No way. That couldn't have been… But it sounded so much like him… Like his Sammy. He slowly looked over at the doorway, and practically jumped off his bed when he saw his baby brother standing there. Running over to him, he pulled him into a tight hug.

"Dean?" Sam gasped out.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Can't… Breathe…"

"Oh. Sorry." Dean loosened his grip on Sam, but didn't let go. He was afraid that if he let go of him then he'd disappear again.

"Dean, it's okay… I'm back," Sam said softly, smiling slightly. He pulled away from his brother's grasps, only to be pulled into another hug. "Dean, what happened to 'No Chick Flick Moments'?"

Dean pulled away from Sam a bit, but only enough to look him in the eye. He was staring at his little brother like he was crazy. "Sam? You died. You've been dead for two years. I think a Chick Flick Moment is unavoidable, so let me just get through it so we don't have to have one later, okay?"

Sam laughed slightly, nodding. "Alright." He smiled when Dean looked satisfied and pulled his brother into another hug.

After a few minutes, Dean finally pulled away from his brother. "How are you back?"

"Dean!"

Dean sighed, rolling his eyes. "Not now!"

"Dean, I need you in here!"

Sam looked amused, and Dean shot him a glare. "I've had to put up with that blonde monster for two years by myself now. It's not funny. She's so demanding! Now that you're back I almost want to spare you the pain of living with her and kill you again!"

"Yeah, but Dean? That'd be bad," Sam said slowly, acting as if he was talking to a four year old.

"No shit Sherlock." Dean groaned in annoyance. "Anna, can't you come in here? I'm a little tied up! Besides, there's someone here you should say hi to!"

A few moments later Anna walked into the room, Kevin attached to her hip as she carried him. As she saw Sam, her eyes went wide. As she spoke to Dean, she didn't take her eyes off of the father of her child. "Dean, Kevin glowed. Like… a blue force field type thing was around him? I don't know what he did…"

"I think I do," Sam said, nodding slightly. He walked closer to Anna, taking the toddler from her. He smiled down at the child, who giggled.

"Daddy," he said, sticking a hand into his mouth, giggling again.

"Oh, sure, we've tried everything here," Anna said, crossing her arms. "'C'mon, Kevin, say Mama.' 'C'mon, Kevin, say Uncle Dean.' But, _nooo_. He sees you for one second and says 'Daddy'! How is that fair, I ask you?"

"You've been trying to get him to say Uncle Dean?" Sam asked, clearly amused. He looked over at his brother with raised eyebrows, a grin on his face.

Dean shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Well… You know, I'm his uncle, so…" He shrugged slightly. "Why not?"

"Okay, let's back up a bit here, okay?" Anna asked, a smile creeping onto his lips. "Our son (who just got his powers today, mind you) brought you back from the dead?"

"Yeah," Sam said simply, shrugging.

"Anna, can you excuse us for a moment?" Dean asked, not taking his eyes off of his brother.

"Um, yeah…" Anna took Kevin from Sam and gave Sam a quick kiss before leaving the room.

"You do realize that you lied to me, right?" Dean asked, crossing his arms. "'Oh, don't worry, Dean, I'll be back after the baby's born. I won't be dead long.'"

"Hey, the baby's been born," Sam said, shrugging. "I didn't say how long after, now did I?"

"You know I'm gonna kick your ass, right?" Dean asked, looking annoyed with his brother.

"Dean, I honestly didn't know how long it would take," Sam said, shrugging. "I just knew Kevin was going to do it. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Sam, how could you just give up like that? How could you just die? Do you even know how upset I was?"

"Yeah, I do," Sam said softly. "You knew I was there. I know you knew."

Dean hung his head for a moment, digging his hands into his pockets, then looked back up at Sam. He nodded. "Yeah, I know… Were you there the whole time?"

Sam nodded slightly. "Yeah, I was. I was there from right after I died to when they had to literally hold you back so they could take my body to the hospital morgue."

"They were taking you away from me," Dean whispered, shrugging slightly. "I didn't like that thought."

"Dean, you were yelling at them," Sam said, his amusement clearly shown on his face.

"So?" Dean asked defensively, crossing his arms. "Alright, let's stop thinking about what happened back then. You're here and that's all that matters."

"Fine, jerk," Sam said, shrugging. He opened the door, stepping out.

Dean smiled as Sam turned from. He had his baby brother back. Finally. He stepped out after him. "Bitch."

"If you two don't stop with that language around the child I'm gonna wash both of your mouths out with soap!" came Anna yell from Kevin's room.

Sam grinned, looking over at his brother, who actually grinned back.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**Haley**: Earlier today me and my sister had a 'Sam and Dean Moment'.

**Dean**: Um… What the hell are you talking about?

**Haley**: Well, Sam will say 'Jerk' then you'll say 'Bitch'. My sister was walking towards her room and I was like 'Loser' and she was like 'Brat'. We just don't use the language you two do.

**Sam**: Actually, that _is_ a lot like us, Dean. Haley's the younger, and he sister said the worse name. Well, worse in my opinion.

**Dean**: Yeah, yeah, yeah. So they turned our brotherly crap into sisterly crap. Who cares?

**Haley**: **_Shrug_**. I just thought it was interesting. Anyway… **_Turns to audience/readers_**. That's it! The end! No more! Ya'll should go read _Lose Yourself_ now if you aren't already, cause it's good, and some good stuff is in store! But… ahem… I'm going to have to change the rating from 'T' to 'M'.

**Sam**: Why?

**Haley**: Heh… let's just say that a hott demon gets friendly with you, Sam. _Very_ friendly.

**Dean**: **_Shudder_**.

**Haley**: Anyway, bye! Thanks for reading! I hope the ending turned out good for ya'll!


End file.
